REDO
by chambook0
Summary: Edward and Bella are married. But Edward's not the man his family thinks he is. Only Bella knows his secret, and he'll do whatever it takes to keep her quiet. Can Jasper help her?
1. Chapter 1

REDO

"Bel-LA! Get your ass down here NOW!"

I sighed. Another day, another 24 hours of hell. I pulled on my sweater and (_very carefully_) made my way downstairs.

Edward was waiting.

He stood in the kitchen, behind the counter. His jaw was clenched, his nostrils flared, and his arms were crossed over his chest with his fists tightly clenched.

Edward… my _husband_.

I just stood there. Watching. Waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward waited too. He didn't move, didn't speak; I don't think he even breathed.

We stared at each other for a good five minutes more before he turned away, and headed into the living room. I followed; not doing so would be a death wish.

He settled himself on the loveseat, picked up the remote, and began powering through the channels at a speed that only a vampire could manage. I came up quietly behind him and stood at his elbow.

And I waited.

Edward continued to flip through channels until he came across one that could promise noise: race car derby.

I gulped. This is what I had been anticipating…

He stood up, and walked around the loveseat to me. I backed away as he came forward (I couldn't help it), only to have him yank me back.

"I thought I told you not to do that anymore," he said in a hardened tone.

I stared at him. I knew I should lower my eyes, but I wanted to know when it was coming.

He slapped me.

He slapped me so hard, I fell to the floor. There was a loud CRACK as my head connected with the wood.

"What happened to not looking at me? Bella, I specifically remember telling you to keep your eyes down, unless I've given you permission to do otherwise." He kept his voice low, he always did, but the threat was nonetheless there.

I didn't reply, I knew not to. Hell, even if I was allowed, what would I say? 'Thank you for constantly smacking me'? Hardly the case.

I could feel the blood seeping into my shirt; I knew the second Edward smelt it. His eyes darkened, and his nostrils flared.

"Ah, love" he murmured. "You are…quite the tease. Your scent is simply…mouthwatering."

I jackknifed to a sitting position. Oh no, oh HELL no. Not again. Still facing him, and still on the floor, I scooted back from him as quickly as possible. I knew it was useless, but when every fiber of your being is screaming at you to get the fuck outta there, well…you're bound to react.

He stalked towards me. His hooded eyes were completely black. I could see the venom pooling in his mouth and coating his teeth as he licked his lips.

He sighed. "You must understand that I don't mean to do this. It can't be helped. You are just so…irresistible."

The last thing I saw was Edward sinking into a crouch as he came closer.

And then the darkness swallowed me.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I woke up to one HELL of a headache.

I tried to sit up, but my head was still spinning. So, I reached up and let my fingers lightly trace over the new stitches at the base of my skull.

This is how it typically went:

Edward gets pissed

Edward makes me bleed

Edward drinks some of my blood (_without_ biting me)

Edward covers his tracks

And him being the golden boy that he is in the Cullen family, no one contradicts him. (Not that they notice my constant injuries all that much).

There's also the bugger of a good hell of a lot of things being in his favor. Money, for example. Said money led to us having a small house that was good ways away from the large mansion that housed the rest of the Cullens. This money is also what allows him to buy custom made contacts.

Another thing in his favor was his being a vampire. Due to that (and him being roughly a century old) he holds to degrees in medicine. That, and because I am human (and therefore supposedly clumsy) my constant need for stitching up ain't a problem.

Oh (my personal favorite), and him being the mind reading bastard that he is, he can tweak his lies _just so_ to make them perfectly acceptable to anyone and everyone who may contradict him.

But I knew his intentions.

Edward was smart; he planned ahead. Made arrangements, and manipulated people in order to get his way.

And because he'd been doing this for so long, Alice, my psychic sister, should have seen, well…_something._

So…why didn't she say anything?

JPOV

_Jackass._

Edward and I glared at one another from opposite ends of the clearing we were standin' in. Emmett and I had been off huntin' this mornin' when _His Highness_ had shown up.

The bastard. Thought himself to be _oh so clever_. He may have been able to fool the others, but he sure as hell wasn't foolin' me.

Just then my phone buzzed.

I scowled at Edward before turnin' away to see who had texted me.

It was Peter.

Oh. Joy.

**Get'cha head outta your ass Major, and bring that sweet girl down to Texas already! S'only a matter of time.**

Typical Peter. Always has to play the cryptic, all-knowing bastard.

I shake my head as I snap my phone shut and put it back in my pocket.

I couldn't just kidnap Bella. I mean, c'mon, as far as she knows I'm the least stable vamp in the family. Just how well could she react to bein' kidnapped and carted off to bum-fuck nowhere?

I sighed. Why did it bother me so damn much? Then again, bein' the Southern gent that I am, I had learned a long time ago to NEVER mistreat a woman. EVER.

I smile as I remember my momma tellin' me that if she ever heard of me mistreatin' a lady, she'd smack my eyes right outta my skull.

_That _sure as hell got my attention.

But here's the thing that was fast becomin' a real bugger for me.

If Peter knew about Bella, then Alice should too.

Alice could see the future, and Peter _just knew shit,_ to put it in his words.

And besides, Alice loved Bella, loved her like a sister.

So why hasn't she said somethin'?

My phone buzzed again. This time it was a phone call.

And…you guessed it. Peter.

What did that son of a bitch have to say now?

"What now you bastard?" I answered.

There was a low whistle. "Aw c'mon Major. That anyway to talk to ya brother? And here I was thinkin' that' cha momma had taught ya some manners."

I rolled my eyes.

"Allow me to rephrase," I replied with a smirk. "What d'ya want asshole?"

He growled; I could almost feel his anger through the phone.

"Listen here, you smug bastard," he snarled.

I snickered.

"Man up, and get your pretty ass to Texas."

"Aw, Pete, ya think I got a pretty ass? How sweet," I smirked.

There was a growl and a muffled "fuck off" from the other end.

I laughed. "Peter, what d'ya expect me to do? Edward's on her 24/7. On top of that, he knows I'm on to him. Even if I did manage to get Bella outta there, the Cullens would all side with the golden boy. He's got 'em wrapped around his fingers."

There was a moment of silence before Peter sighed.

"Ya got'cha self a point," he began.

"I feel a 'but' comin' on," I stated; rubbing the sides of my nose with my fingers.

"Right you are Major!" he crowed.

_Damn that smug tone of his._ (The exact same smug tone that always has me itchin' to hit him).

"If you can't get to her on your own," he continued, "then I guess Char and I are comin' to Forks."

I blanked. I should have seen this comin', Lord knows I should have, but I hadn't.

"Excuse me?"

"Ya heard me Major," Peter replied. I could just see the shit-eatin' grin he'd be wearin' right now.

"Peter," I began, "I'm not sure…"

"Too damn bad!" he interjected. "Ya had your chance Major, and ya didn't take it. But not to worry, the cavalry's on the way."

And with that he hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. But in my dreams, I kick Edward's ass EVERY TIME!

All mistakes are my own.

EPOV

Son of a bitch!

Just what did Jasper think he was doing? He thought he and his _brother_ could take my Bella away from me? Ha! It's like he'd said to Peter…

The family's on _my_ side.

I turned and ran in the opposite direction. When he left to answer his phone, I followed him. His thoughts (as well as his attitude) had been off lately. I now knew why.

Did Bella tell him what had been going on? That couldn't be it. I'm almost always with her. Monitoring everything she says, and everything she does. There is no way she could have slipped past me. On top of that, I've forbidden Jasper to be alone with her. Carlisle accepted it easily enough. He believes Bella to be my mate, therefore (when it comes to Bella) what I say goes.

I feel my lips curl up in a smirk. Jasper could be such a _sap._ Carlisle can go on and on all he wants about Jasper's being an empath; that it's everyone else's emotions getting to him.

When in reality, Jasper's a sap and a bitch; an emo bitch at that.

"Hey Edward!" Emmett calls.

I look over to see him covered in blood, his shirt torn, and dirt and twigs matted in his hair.

I smile. "Hey Em."

I jog over to where he's standing over his latest kill, a grizzly bear.

Of course.

He gives me an amused, yet quizzical expression. _You look sick bro._

I smirk at him. "Funny."

He shrugs his thoughts smug.

I shake my head as I chuckle; always held the role of the smug pain in the ass brother.

"So…" he trailed off.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"How's Bells?" he asks.

There went my good mood.

My smirk dropped into a slight frown, and I immediately honed in on his thoughts, looking for the reason behind his question.

But due to my paranoia, I hadn't managed to keep the change in my demeanor all that subtle, and Emmett immediately noticed.

_Dammit._

"Whoa, man, what's up?" His thoughts told me of his confusion. _Only _his confusion. I had no idea if he suspected me of something.

_When had Emmett become so observant?_

Just as I was about to give some sort of an explanation, Jasper found us.

_Well what do you know? Bastard had his uses after all._

"We're gonna be havin' some company for a bit," Jasper informs us as he walks over. "Peter and Char are comin'."

_Scratch that._

"Really?" Emmett perks up, quickly forgetting my prior hostility. "That's awesome! Can't wait to take on Peter; show him who the REAL man is!"

Jasper and I both chuckle. It couldn't be helped. Every time Peter was brought up in Emmett's presence, he starts on about wrestling with him, and kicking his ass.

But then I come back to my senses.

Jasper.

Peter and Char.

Bella.

Son of a bitch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all my ever so lovely readers! I never expected to get as many messages regarding this story as I did.**

**I have a poll set up on my profile. It's in regards to this story; so anyone who wants to vote, check it out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

CPOV

I was in my study reading about the medical advances of Argentina in the 12th century, when I heard Jasper, Emmett, and Edward come back from their hunt. Jasper asked Esme where I was, and I looked up expectantly at the door.

There was a knock.

"Come in Jasper," I answered.

He entered and sat down on the couch across from my desk.

"What can I do for you son?" I asked.

"Peter and Char are comin' for a visit," he answered, half bitter half amused.

I smiled. I knew Jasper was close his brother of sorts, and from past experiences (as well as Jasper's own stories); I learned that Peter and Emmett were a lot alike.

Lord help us.

"That's wonderful, I look forward to seeing them," I smile at him knowingly and he returns it. "When are they coming?"

"Peter said they should be here by the end of the week at the latest."

"Emmett's looking forward to his visit, I'm sure," I muse.

Jasper chuckles, "_There's_ an understatement."

He looks away, his brow furrowing. My own eyebrows pull down of their own accord to match.

"Son, is there something you want to talk to me about?" I ask gently. I try to catch his eye, so as to try and get some form of a hint as to what it is that's clearly bothering him, but to no avail.

He shakes his head absentmindedly, still refusing to meet my gaze.

I sigh internally. Jasper constantly kept to himself; even when it came to Alice. This, to my surprise, didn't bother or shock her in the least. Come to think of it, I wasn't all that surprised either. Why though, I hadn't the faintest idea.

"Jasper?" I say softly, willing him to look at me.

Of course, him being the empath he is, he knew I wanted him to look at me.

Surprisingly, he obliged.

"Son, I can see you're conflicted over _something_…" I trailed off, hoping he'd fill in the blanks.

This time things went his way.

Jasper shakes his head again, but there's a bit of force behind it.

I sighed out loud this time. "Alright Jasper," I nod at him. "But just know that I'm here when you're ready to talk. About anything."

He gives a slight smile, as he sends me a wave of gratitude.

We nod to one another, and then he leaves.

I sigh again, bringing my elbows up to rest on the edge of my desk. I make a fist with one hand and cover it with the other, rubbing them together.

There's another knock on the door.

"Come in," I whisper.

Esme quietly opens the door and peers in, taking in the sight of me staring distractedly out the window.

"Carlisle?" she asks, and I hear the concern in her voice.

I turn my attention to my wife and give her a reassuring smile, before returning to my musings.

She closes the door, and walks around the desk to stand behind my chair. She places her hands on my shoulders and one of my hands automatically comes up and grasps hers.

We stay like this for awhile. Not speaking, just taking comfort in the other's company.

I am not sure what caused the thought to enter my head, but I can tell change is coming. My family is slowly coming apart at the seams, and change _is_ going to come.

Whether it saves my crumbling family or not, I can only imagine.

JPOV

_Fuckin' bastard._

After I left Carlisle's study I was too uneasy about how he had (as always) seen right through me. He knew there was somethin' on my mind, and that it was buggin' the hell outta me.

_Someone oughta give the man a trophy. Fuck Edward and his mind readin' shit._

Anyway…I just started runnin'. I had to clear my head, and to do that I had to get (at least some) distance between myself and all the emotions constantly swirlin' around an' suffocatin' me. When I got about ten miles out, I stopped and sat down on a nearby boulder.

Next thing I know, I'm kissin' a fuckin' tree.

_Which brings me back to the "fuckin' bastard."_

"Jazz, what the fuck is up with you man?"

I turn around to find Emmett visibly holdin' back his laughter. Great. So he's the li'l fucker behind my make-out session with the maple wood.

"Fuckin' bastard," I mutter, projecting some of my annoyance onto him.

He smirks. Fucker thinks he's funny. Well we'll see 'bout that, now won't we?

"What the hell is going on man?" he asks again. "First Edward, now you. What crawled up your ass and died man?"

I growl at him, and he just laughs. _Fuckin' laughs!_

_Alright then ya son of a bitch…_

I shot him full of need and desire. His eyes widened and it was my turn to laugh. I reigned it back in before he started humpin' a tree.

_Or my leg._

YUCK.

"So ya gonna tell me just what the hell it is you're yammerin' on 'bout?" I ask, with a quirk of my eyebrow.

Emmett blinked a few times, still tryin' to get his shit together. After about five minutes (and me snickerin' the whole damn time), he glared at me, but calmed down.

"Earlier, when you were on your phone with Peter, I asked Edward how Bella was, and he just…I dunno man. It was really weird. He was livid, and got all tensed up, like he was getting ready for a throw down, or something." He shook his head and muttered somethin' unintelligible.

I froze. _Bella. _

Trying to control the growl that was building in my chest, I asked, "Ya ever get an answer?"

Emmett shrugged, returning to his old self. "Nah. Besides, it's none of my business."

I mentally rolled my eyes. How the hell was it that Emmett could go from being so observant and perceptive, to so oblivious?

Looks like my To-Do List's growin' by the damn minute.

Deal with Peter and Char for God only knows how long

Convince Rose and Char to smack Emmett and Peter for me

Kick Peter's smug, over-confident ass

Kill that li'l fucker _Edward_

Save my sweet angel

**Sharing's a two-way street. You share with me, and I'll share with you.**

**Drop me a line: comment, question, suggestion, anything; and I'll send out a teaser.**

**Until next time my darlings. **


	6. Chapter 6

'**Ello gov'na.**

**Terribly sorry if I didn't get a teaser out to you. Even the holidays were pretty laid back, my school work…yeah, not so much. Anyways, I'm happy to see I'm finally getting some results from the poll; s'only 3 people though, but it's better than nothin'.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all, but any mistakes are all mine. **

**BPOV**

I was just getting out of the shower. The hot water had helped soothe the aches in my bruised and battered body, and the steam had cleared my head.

I pulled on a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a long sleeved T-shirt before padding downstairs to the kitchen.

I hadn't eaten yet, and I knew I should because of the painkillers and slight lightheadedness, but I just didn't have an appetite. Edward had gone hunting, so there was no one here to make me eat. I opted for a bottled water, and a good book.

Just as I was about to sit down with _Wuthering Heights, _there was a knock on the door.

The house was fairly tiny, more cottage-like. It was single storied, with four rooms, and one barely-there hallway. The living room and kitchen were spacious and bled into one another. Then, towards the back of the house, there was that hallway that led from the living room to the bedroom, and a small bathroom attached to that.

Being so small, there was only one door out of here. (Just fucking wonderful, ain't it?). And being in the kitchen, it was more a side door, than a front door (especially when you take into consideration the fact it's just a stronger-than-normal storm door), but what can ya do? Beggars can't be choosers.

I set my book on the couch, and walked the fifteen paces from the living room, through the kitchen, and to the door. I looked through the glass…plastic…whatever the hell it was, and who I saw standing there nearly made me drop from utter shock and surprise.

It was Rosalie.

I stared. A small corner of my brain was alerting me to how rude I was being by just standing there gaping at her, but I couldn't help it. I was completely unable to come up with viable reason as to why _Rosalie_ would wish to pay me a visit.

She gave me a timid smile, effectively snapping me out of my daze. I quickly unlocked the door (not an easy thing to do with all the locks Edward had had installed on the damn thing) and wrenched it open.

She smiled at me again, not as hesitant, but she wasn't beaming at me either.

I returned it with one of my own, and opened the door wider so she could come in. She gazed around, taking in the many locks as I closed the door; her smile faltered at that, and she quickly looked down, suddenly becoming very interested with end of her blouse.

I cleared my throat. "Rosalie, is everything alright?" I asked hoarsely.

She mashed her lips into a single hard line, before shaking her head. She didn't look at me, and I couldn't catch her eye.

My brow furrowed. I took a step toward her and tilted my head, trying to look her in the eye. She turned away, but I was persistent. Then, with a resigned sigh, she met my gaze.

I was shocked by what her eyes revealed to me. Concern, anger, hurt, determination, love, pain, fear, sadness…it was the most she'd revealed to me, including the night she told me about her change.

My eyes widened of their own accord. I reached out to take her hand and, to my surprise, she accepted it. I led her over to the couch, all the while holding her pain filled gaze with my concerned one. I moved my book and sat down, motioning for her to do the same.

She stared at our hands for a few moments, before shifting her gaze to stare at her feet.

"Rose?" I whispered. "What is it?"

She lifts her eyes to meet mine. There was a film of venom over her eyes; portraying the tears that will never fall. She gasps slightly as a sob builds in her chest. I scoot closer to her, and with my free hand, I rub her shoulders soothingly. She shakes her head in despair.

"I can't do this anymore," she whispers. "I can't."

I was bemused of course; unable to make any meaning of her words. "What is it Rose? What can't you do?"

"I can't stand by and let him do this to you. I can't and I _won't!_" she cries.

I froze.

_Again._

I quickly snapped myself out of it. Clearing my throat, I asked, "What do you mean?"

She gave me a withering look. "Oh _come on _Bella! Stop protecting him! You know damn well what I'm talking about, and you also know that you deserve _way _better than Edward. You know it, I know it, so come off of it, and stop protecting that vile, merciless creature you call a husband!"

She took a few deep breaths, attempting, I imagine, to calm herself down. I, on the other hand, was stunned. I had never heard Rosalie speak so passionately about something the entire time I had known her. Nor had I ever seen her so riled up.

"Rose…" I began, but she quickly silenced me with a raise of her hand.

"I know what you're going to say Bella," she murmured, visibly calmer after her little rant. "Though I wish you'd give him up, I can see that you won't. Not yet, at least."

I gave her a wry smile. "Have you been spending too much time with Alice?" I joked.

She cracked a grin, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Rose, I appreciate it, really I do. But…" I trailed off, remembering Edward's threats if I ever revealed his secret life to the others.

"It's okay Bella," although her eyes told me otherwise. "You've always had reasons behind your actions. And although I may not agree with your choice of actions, I trust your intentions are good."

I stared at her, in a sense of almost awe and disbelief. I had been sure she was going to snitch on me. And though I'd have been forever grateful to her for it, I couldn't help but be afraid of Edward's horrifying promises. I didn't know what he was capable of.

"Thank you Rosalie," I murmured.

She smiled tentatively at me. I knew she wanted me to come clean. About Edward, his secret lifestyle, his sinister promises. I wanted to tell her; her, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, everyone. But…I couldn't. There was too much at stake. Too many things that, if I was, in the end, responsible for them, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

I stood and offered her my hand (silly as it may seem) to help her up. She gave me a half-smile and accepted my hand, but before either one of us could move, she looked at me with an incomprehensible expression on her face. It was one of awe intermingled with curiosity and a bit of…_envy?_

But before I could ask, Rosalie quickly stood and moved her hand in a fashion that could only be described as an awkward sort of handshake.

"I do hope you come to change your mind Bella," she said in a slightly chastising tone. "We all care about you and only want what is best for you." She smiled softly at me. "Let me know if you need help."

I quirked an eyebrow at her, "Rose, you already know I need help."

She gave me a sly grin. "I know," she nodded. "But I was referring more if you wanted _me_ to tell the others….or kick Edward's ass."

I stared at her, wondering if she was serious, but, despite the evil glint her eye, I could see that she was. I was a bit taken aback, but no less touched.

Not to mention amused.

Picturing Rosalie kicking Edward's ass put me in a right state, and I quickly dissolved into a (slightly hysterical to my ears) fit of laughter.

Rose, surprised at me outburst, erupted into giggles of her own. It was just so funny! And honestly, I really wasn't sure why I was laughing; the situation wasn't funny in the least, but that realization only made me laugh harder.

After standing there snickering for about five minutes, we calmed down, and I followed Rosalie back to the door.

"Thank you Bella. But I am serious, just say the word, and someone will be here. I promise."

I nodded. "Thanks Rose, I know. And I'll keep that in mind."

She looked like she wanted to say more, but she quickly decided against it, and, with a small wave, she departed; the rustling leaves the only proof that she had been here.

I sighed as I shut the door. I knew Rosalie meant well, but it was a risk I just couldn't take.

I walked slowly back over to the couch, and picked up _Wuthering Heights _from where I'd moved it earlier. I opened it up, but I couldn't focus on the words. It seemed that, this time, Heathcliff and Catherine weren't going to be able to help me.

**Once again, so very sorry if I failed to get a teaser out to you, but I'll be sure to do better this time.**

**Reviews are peace, love, and vegetarian spaghetti. So ask Jasper's momma to teach ya some manners and share!**

**Until next time my darlings. **


	7. Chapter 7

'**Ello gov'na.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews everyone. I'm sorry I took so long updating, but it's hard to write a story when you don't know where it's goin'. **

**On top of that, first I had writer's block, then I got sick, and I have exams this week. Yay. **

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all, but their inner sailors (as well as any mistakes) are all mine baby!**

**EPOV**

After getting back from the hunt, I decided to spend some time at the main house. I knew Bella wouldn't try anything, and even if she did, what damage could she possibly bring? She's human.

Jasper immediately went up to Carlisle's study to inform him of Peter and Charlotte's impending visit. Emmett picked up his XBOX controller, and after several pleas (and a few threats) to try and get me to join him, he finally shut up and played.

I could hear Esme upstairs, humming to herself as she sketched at her desk.

And Alice and Rosalie were nowhere to be found.

With nothing better to do, I walked over to my piano, and sat down on the bench.

I gently ran my fingers over the keys.

"Still perfect," I murmured.

_Hm, Bells' lullaby. 'Bout damn time Edward!_

I froze, my hands continued to move over the keys, but apart from that I was a statue. I hadn't even realized that I'd begun to play Bella's lullaby. It had been awhile since I'd thought about this tune, let alone actually played it.

Emmett's thoughts caught my attention again.

_Wonder where Bell is? She'd play videogames with me… Besides, it's not right for a dude to NOT see his baby sis… Especially when he still sees his brother!_

The last part was shouted. Evidently, he was addressing a point to me.

_Great. Well this should be fun._

I sighed and turned around. "Emmett, Bella hasn't been feeling very well lately."

His brow furrowed a bit before he said, "But when I asked you this morning how she was, you didn't say anything about her being sick."

"Emmett…"

"AND," he continued, "You never said anything to Carlisle. You didn't bring her up, so that he could check on her, and make sure she's okay."

"Emmett…" I tried again.

"Besides," he plowed on, "why are you even here? You should be at your house, taking care of her. She's your wife for fuck's sakes! I mean, come on man!"

Just then I heard Jasper leave the house, and take off running.

Emmett stood up. "Look Edward, I'm not gonna tell you how to treat your wife. You know how to treat women."

I mentally smirked. _Yes I most certainly do._

"But she's still my baby sis. So take care of her."

He turned off his game, and headed for the back door.

"Where are you going?" The alert and anxious edge sounded rather obvious to me ears.

_If he goes and checks on Bella…_

He keeps walking, not bothering to spare me a glance. I roll my eyes, and turn back to my piano. _Esme is with Carlisle in his study, Jazz and Em are in the woods somewhere, Bella's at home…_

And I still don't know where Alice and Rose are.

I tune back in to find that I am, once again, playing Bella's lullaby. I shrug. Who the hell cares if I play the damn lullaby? She is _my_ wife, after all.

I can feel the contacts I put in this morning begin to dissipate. I quickly flit upstairs to my old bedroom (Esme still kept it up for me, should Bella and I move back in), and dug out the tiny hand mirror I kept hidden behind my wall of CDs.

The contacts had completely dissolved, and I was met with the sight of my burgundy irises.

_Dammit!_

I move to the upper right corner of my room, right beside the window, and pull aside the wood trimming that I use to hide my spare contacts.

A smirk curls my lips.

_Poor idiot bastards._

I pop in a pair, replace the trimming and my mirror, and I return to my piano.

When I come back down, I find Rosalie sitting on the couch, channel surfing.

But the second I sit down at the piano, her thoughts shut down.

I don't mean that in the sense of her passing out, I mean it in the sense that she halted all of her thought processes, and focused solely on the task at hand.

I turn and raise an eyebrow at her, but she had her back to me.

I just shrug it off, and return to my music.

_Let's see how this new composition plays out…_

**RPOV**

After leaving Bella's I decided to go for a walk. The boys would be back from their hunt by now, and I needed time to think before I hid it all from Edward.

I couldn't contain the low growl that came with the thought of him. The bastard.

I had come to regret my past treatment of Bella. It was true, I was jealous of Bella's humanity, but I envied her of her innocence as well.

But she was still my sister.

Yes, I admit it; I love Bella like a sister. I'd just been unable to let her in. Sometimes I'm still unable.

Letting people in leaves you vulnerable to be hurt. And ever since Royce, I never wanted to be hurt again.

But I can't hide from myself…or Jasper.

He's been onto me, and I'm pretty sure he's figured it out. But he's kept quiet, and minded his own business. Normally, I loved that about him. We truly were like twins; he kept my secrets and I kept his.

But this was not a normal situation.

Jasper, like the other Cullen men, firmly believed in the proper respect and treatment of women.

Well…_almost_ all of them.

Because Jasper is who he is, I've come to the assumption that, if he doesn't know about Edward and Bella, then he's damn close to figuring it out.

I hope that Emmett and Carlisle are breaking through Edward's never-ending façade.

I know they both love him, but they love Bella too.

By now, I'm back at the house.

I can hear Edward upstairs in his old bedroom, messing around with his CDs, by the sound of it.

I quickly turned my thoughts to my car. I had been contemplating a tune-up over the last couple of days, so these thoughts would come as no shock to him.

I sat down on the couch in the living room, and began flipping through channels. I suppose I was going too fast to be channel surfing, even for vampires, but I couldn't bring myself to care about that.

Apparently I was too caught up in my musings, because when I heard footsteps on the stairs, I didn't think a thing of it.

That is until those footsteps stopped at the piano, and he say down.

_Edward._

Without a second thought (no pun intended) I shut my mind down. I stopped thinking about things, even just plain old random shit, and I became very intrigued by the buttons on the remote.

He turns toward me, but I refuse to look at him. I can almost hear his eyebrow rise in that annoyingly curious expression of his. But before I can lose control and snap at him for keeping his nose out of my goddamn business, he turns back around and begins playing.

_Oh dear God…_

I shoot out of that house and into the forest as fast as fucking possible before I slipped and my thoughts gave me away.

I didn't give a flying fuck about Assward and his _precious_ little compositions.

However…I mostly certainly _do _give a flying fuck when he has red eyes and tries to hide them behind cheap contacts.

The fucker wasn't just beating Bella.

He was drinking from her.

And she hasn't set his ass afire _why?_

I just shook my head; there was no understanding that girl. Once again, I took off running; I had to find Emmett and Jasper.

Luck was with me. Not two minutes later, I find them in a clearing. Arguing no less. Something about Emmett making Jazz kiss a tree, and Jasper giving em a boner.

I roll my eyes.

_Boys._

I walk up to them, and too quickly for them to even think about stopping me, ram their skulls together.

"OW! Christ woman, what the fuck was that for?"

Jasper.

"OUCH! Damn it Rose! Why?"

And Emmett.

I rub my hands together in front of me, acting as though I'm wiping them off.

"Well, now that that's settled, how about you two pull your heads out of your asses and open your goddamn fucking eyes," I snapped.

Jasper blinked a couple of times, still kneading the spot where his forehead connected with Emmett's. And Emmett just stared at me like I was one of those side street nut jobs that get their kicks out of screaming nonsensical shit at people.

I smacked them again. This time upside the head.

"Answer me god dammit!"

"Alright, one," Jasper drawled, his expression getting more pissed off by the second, "ow! Two, stop fuckin' smackin' me. I'm not your fuckin' husband Rose."

"Hey!" Emmett intervened.

"Shut up!" we told him simultaneously.

"And three," he continued, "What. The. Fuck." The last part was a more of a growl.

"I'm talking about Bella you ass hat," I snarled, crossing my arms.

This seemed to smack some fucking some sense into him.

_Well it's about damn time._

"So…you know?"

And there goes my self control.

"Of course I know you idiot! I may be a bitch, but I'm not blind!" I fumed.

They both just stared at me for a few minutes. I would have yelled at them again, but I knew they were just waiting for me to calm down. After taking several deep breaths (and counting to twenty about fifty fucking times), Emmett spoke up.

"What are you guys talking about? Know what?"

Emmett kept glancing between Jasper and I kept glancing from each other back to Emmett, wondering what we should tell him.

Or at least that's what I _thought_ we were doing.

"Edward's abusin' Bella," Jasper stated, deciding _oh to hell with it_.

_Dear Face,_

_High five!_

_Sincerely, Palm._

_Hey Jazz! There's this great new thing called_ thinking_. You should try it some time._

Emmett just stared for a second.

And then:

"I'm gonna kill that bastard!" he snarled.

_Overprotective big brother, meet the God of War. God of War, meet your own personal ass kicking you jackass!_

This time my face palm was physical.

Jazz turned toward me; a pissed off look on his face.

"You can't tell me that Em doesn't need to know."

It wasn't a question, but I answered anyway.

"No," I said slowly; harshly, "However, you _could_ have been a tad _gentle_ about it," I bit out.

"There ain't nothin' gentle 'bout it," he spat. "There ain't no way to talk 'bout mistreatin' a woman and make it sound ok. _No. Fuckin'. Way."_

I took a deep breath. Jasper was just as upset as I was, and he didn't need my anger getting to him.

Emmett, however, was another story entirely.

"I'm gonna beat the living shit out of him, if he thinks that he can just fuck around with my baby sis," he snarls.

"That's not all he's doing," I interjected.

This surprises them, and they sober up a bit.

"He's…" I visibly swallow and bite my lip. I didn't know if I could get the words out.

"Go on Rose." Jasper's voice is gentler now.

I sucked in a deep breath, and said, "He's drinking from her too. I noticed his contacts had slipped slightly, revealing his reddened irises."

Emmett is visibly trying to keep _some_ form of control over his anger, and Jasper's expression, though livid, retains this quality to it that reminds me of a distraught little boy, who had just caught his father cheating on his mom with some whore.

He hadn't known.

"That tears it," he muttered as he stomped off.

Emmett and I glanced at one another before we flitted to his side.

"Jazz, what are you doing?" I asked, trying to keep pace with him.

"I'm gonna go get my sweet angel, and get her out of Assward's house right the fuck now!" he snarled.

His sweet angel?

_What the fuck?_

"Angel?" Emmett questioned.

For a moment, I thought Jasper was going to attack Emmett, but then he just ground out "later." Emmett just shakes his head. "Whatever man, but I'm in. No way am I _not _helping Bells."

"Me too."

They both turn on me, with looks of utter shock and disbelief on their faces.

"_You?_" they both said simultaneously.

I glare at them, and put my hands on my hips.

"Yes, _me_. I've been sitting by just waiting for the day when Bella would finally come over to her senses and light Edward's ass on fire already. Why she hasn't done it yet is beyond me. I even went over to her house this morning, hoping I could talk some sense into her. So yes, Mr. and Mrs. Lord of the Ass Hats, I'm helping. Try to stop me, and so help me God, I'll set _your _asses on fire, got it?"

By this point, I was right up in their faces. My words were so venomous; I was surprised that I didn't start spitting.

Jasper stares me down for a moment, but I held my ground and glared right back.

Then he cracks a small grin and drawls out "Yes, ma'am," and Emmett started nodding like a goddamn bobble head.

I smirk and give a slight nod as I turned away, toward Bella and Fuckward's place.

Jasper just smirked right back as he and Emmett fall into step behind me.

"Damn straight," I muttered.

**Alright, I'm given y'all ONE last chance with the poll. I have exams this week, so I'll be focused mainly on them. But Friday, the poll closes, and I solve the Alice thing my own way. So, if you'd like some form of a say, please vote. There've only been 6 people that have voted. **

**Also, thank you to all my lovely readers, especially those who review. I read every one, and I always try to answer. **

**Reviews are like Peter making fun of Jasper, I smile every time.**

**Until next time, my darlings.**


	8. Chapter 8

'**Ello gov'na:**

**For starters, so sorry I've taken so long. I'm starting a new fanfic, another J/B pairing. **

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to AbbeNormal. Again, thanks so much for that message you sent me. That was really sweet of you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; however I do own the ideas behind having Eddie boy gettin' his ass handed to him.**

**Edward: What? No!**

**Jasper: Ya heard her.**

**Edward: I don't give a fuck! That is SO not fair!**

**Emmett: Jeez Ed, when did you become such a pussy?**

**Edward: *growls* Emmett…**

**Rose: *smacks Edward upside the head* Just shut the fuck up, and be happy I haven't removed something that I'm sure you're attached to.**

**Edward: *gulps***

**On with the show!**

**JPOV**

I was proud of Rosalie. She'd held her ground and hadn't backed down.

Just then, my phone buzzed.

**What the fuck, Major? Ya just got patted on the head an' sent off ta play by **_**Rosalie?**_** Pussy!**

Peter.

Ok, now the fucker was just pissin' me off.

"Obi wan McFucker got something to say?"

I smirked. Good ol' Rose; ya gotta love her.

"Nah. Sure as shit ain't worth the damn bill that fucker's gonna be payin'," I answered.

She turned back to the path ahead of her, but I could've sworn I heard her snickerin'.

I chuckled, leaving Emmett behind, I picked up my pace till I came level with Rose. She was gigglin' like a fuckin' maniac on crack.

I cocked my eyebrow at her, although it was hard to keep the bemused expression on my face when her emotions had me actin' like I was on some sorta high.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry!" she gasped out in between giggles.

By this point, Em had caught up with us. His expression was just too damn much for me, and I started laughin' like a fuckin' hyena.

Surprisin'ly, Emmett's face remains composed...sorta.

"Holy horse shit! What the fuck is so goddamn fucking funny?"

Still chortlin', I shrugged and looked to Rose for help. If it weren't for her bein' so damn hysterical, we'd be at Bella's right now.

Bella.

My angel.

Well that sure sobered me the fuck up.

As if she were the empath, Rose's smile falls away, an' her laughter dies off, an' she got that fierce and determined spark in her eyes again.

"We have to hurry," she murmured.

Emmett quickly drops it, and noddin' we keep goin'.

Well _there's _a first.

We quickly spot the tiny house Assward had built for 'em.

"Well no fuckin' wonder B don't come up to the house on her own. The fucker made damn sure that the critters would git to her first," I drawled out.

Piss off.

"Piss off," Rose muttered.

"You hear that Pussward!" Emmett shouted. "You want a fight? Well you're in for one hell of one bastard!"

His little tantrum sent all the birds flyin' off, an' all the squirrels, rabbits, an' such scamperin' away.

"Hush it!" I hissed.

"Sorry," he muttered back.

I rolled my eyes. Sure the man's great ta have on yer side in a fight, but half the time, he don't know when to shut the fuck up.

We had reached the house. More like a cottage, really. Damn Edward, that stupid fuck never gave a rat's ass 'bout Bella. He could have fuckin' killed her.

And nobody fucks with _my_ mate!

Wait. What?

Was Bella my mate?

I thought about it. About her. How her face lit up when she smiled. Her sweet temper and fierce spirit. How beautiful she was when she laughed.

God, how I loved her laugh.

I was in love with Bella.

Holy shit.

My phone buzzed.

'**Bout fuckin' time!**

_Well least I got this fucker's support._ I thought sarcastically.

We've reached the door, and head inside. I can smell Rosalie, though only through the kitchen and livin' room to the couch. The place reeks of Bella though. Edward, however…not so much. I can smell his scent, mixed in with Bella's, but that's it. Of course, there are traces of his scent here, that aren't intermingled with that of my sweet angel's, but they're weeks old. I'm surprised they're still detectable.

There's one other scent. And it's doused in Edward's.

Alice.

"Why would Alice have come here?" Rose voiced what we all must have been thinkin'.

I shrugged. "Dunno. I haven't seen hide or tail of that girl in weeks."

Weeks…

"Come ta think of it," I pondered, "last time I _did_ see her, she was actin' kinda odd."

"Jazz, this is _Alice_ we're talking about," Emmett accentuated. "I'm sure she's fine."

I shook my head. "That's not what I meant. She was closed off an' actin' real twitchy. She was _twitchin' _Emmett, for fuck's sakes!"

Rosalie was gettin' impatient…what a shocker.

"Look," she said, puttin' great emphasis on the word, "let's not worry about that right now. Alice is a big girl, who can take care of her own damn self. We've got bigger problems. Starting with Bella. Now how about we _find _her, and get the fuck out of here!"

She was right. Again.

Damn, I hate it when that happens.

As if she could read my mind, she turns her glare on me.

"What the fuck did I do?"

"_You_," she derided, hold her are the one who brought this up. Now come on!"

It was then I noticed that somethin' was off.

"Rose…"

She turned back, ready to tear me a verbal new one, when she caught sight of my expression.

"Jasper?"

Her voice reminded me of my little sister. She sounded like a lil' girl that knew somethin' was up, but was hopin' that someone would an' tell her everythin' was alright.

But somethin' here was definitely NOT right.

"B's scent," I murmured.

Rosalie looked confused. But then, after takin' a whiff, her eyes took on the horror that I felt was 'bout ready to drown me.

Bella's scent was hours old. The soonest it could have taken place was shortly after Rose had gotten home.

That could only mean one thing.

I flitted around the house. I didn't want to believe it, but I had to know. When I went back to Em and Rose, there was confirmation on their faces for what we all already knew.

Bella was gone.

**BPOV**

I quickly gave up trying to read. It was pointless. I knew Rose was right, but…he risk was just too great. And if Edward kept his promise (which he would), I'd never be able to forgive myself. No matter what the circumstances.

I finished my water, and put _Wuthering Heights_ back on my tiny bookshelf.

It wasn't that late, 3 o'clock, but I was already nervous about what may come tonight. I hadn't seen Edward since the night before when he'd hit me. I knew he was hunting, but talking with Rosalie had put me on edge.

Ever since I'd married Edward, I hadn't really seen anyone else. There was the occasional visit to my dad in the beginning (to placate him, I'm assuming), but now they were practically nonexistent. The only live connection between Charlie and me was a weekly phone call (closely supervised by my _dear_ and _darling_ husband, I might add). It reminded me a lot of the whole 'one phone call' thing that you see in all the old cop movies.

So…what to do? What to do?

I had to occupy myself _somehow_; I'll go insane if I don't.

I decided to make myself a sandwich. I hadn't eaten today, and Edward only got angrier when I didn't. Something about me purposely making myself weak or something.

Just as I had finished cleaning up after my turkey and hummus sandwich (my favorite), the second knock of the day sounded on the door.

I was perplexed. First Rose, now there's a second visitor. Could it be her again? Or could it be another member of the Cullen family? Did Rosalie voice her suspicions to the others? (Although, can they be considered "suspicions" if they're _true_?)

A second, more impatient knock, sounded, shaking me out of my musings. After hesitating for another moment, I slowly made my way toward the door.

And just like this morning, I was utterly flabbergasted by who stood on my front porch.

Alice.


	9. Chapter 9

'**Ello gov'na:**

**Apologies for the lateness of this chapter, as well for the suckish-ness of my last chapter. It was more of a filler, and I don't really like it. **

**Anyways, my weekend was hectic, leaving me no time to write. I was helping a bud of mine move, and then I had to fix a project for school.**

**However, one of my readers also happens to be a friend of mine, and she has been (metaphorically) poking me to death to update. (Yes Autumn, I'm talking about you). **

**So…enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!**

**APOV**

Bella stood in the doorway with her mouth hanging slightly open as she stared at me. I wanted to roll my eyes; it hadn't been that long.

Had it?

I mentally shook myself; hoping to dispel these thoughts. I had to stay focused. Nothing good would come of me losing my nerve or overlooking something. Alertness was not an option.

"Hi Bella."

My voice startled her out of her reverie. She shook her head as though to clear it.

"Alice," she said with a nod; her countenance cold.

Well where the hell had _that_ come from? I was still her sister.

Wasn't I?

This time, I mentally smacked myself. _Focus dammit!_

"Um…may I come in?"

The door wasn't open very wide to begin with, and, at my request, Bella shifted her weight slightly in order to block the partial opening. Had I not been so appalled and hurt by her defensive gesture, I might have laughed.

With one hand still on the door, and the other hugging her middle, Bella cocked her head and said something that I was _not_ expecting.

"Did Edward send you?"

Now it was _my_ mouth that hung open.

I was beginning to understand Edward's past frustrations with Bella; there was just no making sense of the girl! Of all things…why ask me _that?_

"What? What would make you think that?" I sputtered. My forehead crumpled in confusion, and I was slightly hurt by her question.

_But she _does_ have a right to wonder. A right to _know_!_ A small voice piped up.

Bella grimaced (looked more like a scowl if you ask me); she appeared to be a tad (or more) miffed with my answer. Did she think I was trying to stall her?

I stopped._ Was_ I trying to stall her?

"Oh come off it Alice!" Bella snapped, effectively regaining my attention. "I _know_ that you know what Edward's been doing! Have I been a bad friend? Am I no longer worthy of being your sister?"

I tried to get a word in, but she cut me off, asking the one thing that I had wished to never hear.

"Why…why didn't you stop him?" she whispered.

She was staring at me with what I imagined resembled a vampire gaze. I felt like a mouse caught in the eye of a snake, a deer caught in the headlights, a victim trapped by her killer.

If only I had an answer.

Or, at the very least, a _better_ one. A _saner_ one!

But I didn't. And even if I did, no answer could excuse the fact that I had abandoned her. And I still hate myself for it.

But…there was also a small, sadistic part of me that was glad that I had; that wanted to just…_break her._

"Bella, you wouldn't understand," I quietly told her. The last thing I wanted was to hurt her. She was my best friend, my sister.

_Or was she?_

_Shut up!_

"Bull shit."

It took me a second to realize that that last one had been Bella, and not my newly discovered inner vampire. I knew from Jasper telling me about his past that this wasn't abnormal, but still. I'd never had to deal with this…_thing_ before. It had never bothered me before.

And its anger had never been directed at someone I loved.

_Are you sure about that? You just said you wanted her broken after all._

_Fuck off!_

"I'm serious Bella. I don't know if you could comprehend." Her eyes widened, but only for a moment before a scowl twisted her features.

"Try me," she stated bluntly.

I sighed. I remembered Jasper mentioning the spitfire he believed to be simmering just below the surface in Bella.

I couldn't help the grimace at that particular memory. He had said it with so much pride and admiration in his voice that, had it been possible, I could have been sick.

Regardless, I was beginning to see that side of Bella for myself, so I tried again with my earlier request.

"May I please come in?"

She hesitated, as though weighing her options, but, after about a half minute of this, with a soft sigh and a slight nod, she stepped back and opened the door.

_Now. Do it now!_

I ignored the voice and it shut up, like I knew it would. We were both well aware that I _was _going to do it.

Bella turned her back on me and moved toward the couch. She was still hugging her middle, and I absently wondered if Edward had broken her ribs.

_They're coming, and Edward isn't far behind. Do it now! Before it's too late!_

I made my move.

**Apologies for the shortness, but it had been long enough. **

**Until next time, my darlings.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter's dedicated to seza3175. Thanks for the email, it got me writing.**

**EPOV**

_She's gone._

_Where the fuck could she be?_

_I am gonna _KILL _that little bitch!_

Those were the thoughts I heard emitting from my and Bella's house. Why Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were _inside_ my house, I had no idea. But I was sure as fuck gonna find out.

Emmett was fuming; Rosalie was pacing (sounded more like stomping) around the house, muttering to herself. All I could obtain from that was her repeated mentioning of the word "kill". Jasper, however, was eerily quiet. He neither spoke nor thought of any profaned plans for bloodshed, and he wasn't pacing. He just stood quietly, with his arms crossed, thinking.

Unfortunately for me, his thoughts were quiet, and he was the furthest from me, making my picking up on anything at the current moment, utterly (and frustratingly) impossible.

I carefully picked my way through the forest, getting as close to the house as I could without being detected. But, seeing as that luck, like latitude, is a fickle bitch, the next thing I knew, I was face down in the flowerbed at the back of the house.

_Hey there Eddie boy._ Emmett mentally snarled.

_Fuck!_

I had put all of my focus on Jasper. Him being the empath, and therefore having an extra means of detecting me, I had perceived him as the greatest threat. So much so, that I never heard Emmett coming up behind me.

_Fuck._

He grabbed me by the scruff of my neck, and hauled my ass into the house. Rosalie had gone from pacing, to whirling around the tiny place like a fucking tornado, Emmett kept my locked in his death grip, and Jasper came strolling into the living room, still in quiet thought, as though he owned the fucking place.

I didn't even try to hold back my growl.

Jasper's eyes snapped to mine, and his expression hardened. He adopted the stance I'd seen in his thoughts whenever he was recounting his past. Feet spread to shoulder length, arms crossed, and a death glare aimed at yours truly.

While Emmett kept his hold on me, Rosalie came up behind me, and bitch-slapped me upside my head.

"Ow! What the fuck?"

She crossed her arms and kept silent, although it was obvious she wanted to lay into me and tear me a new one.

Fuck. My word of the day.

**BPOV**

_Shit!_

Where the fuck was I? The last thing I remembered was sitting down with Alice and… that bitch! So wherever I was, I had _Alice_ to thank for that. It was dark, and I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. And I knew it was there, because it was handcuffed to the wall. And whenever I'd jerk my hand back, I bitch-smacked myself.

_Yay me._

So. How the fuck am I getting out of here? Wherever "here" is.

Wait a second. _Why_ would Alice kidnap me? Ever since Assward had shown up, I'd assumed they'd been in cahoots together; seeing as she never made any sign at knowing what was going on. Or seeming like she wanted to help me.

And another thing, _why_ the fuck would I want to go back there? So I can get my ass kicked, and my blood drained? Pass.

But at the same time, I couldn't help but think of Carlisle and Esme, Em and Rose, and…Jasper. I couldn't explain it, but just the thought of him made my heart flutter.

_Well __**maybe**_ _it's because he's actually __**nice**__ to you. And not an egotistical prat with a 10 foot pole rammed up his ass!_

I took a deep breath, and shifted my left hand toward the wall it was cuffed to. I reached with my right hand too, in an attempt to steady myself. I had to be careful though, so that I didn't end up gouging my eyes out.

When my hands came in contact with the wall, I didn't feel the plaster I'd been expecting. What I _did_ feel was metal rods, sectioned off like in a chain link fence. What…?

_Oh no._

With my right hand, I quickly reached out to touch the floor and the ceiling. The ceiling was just like the wall, but the floor was smooth metal with some ratty old blankets on top of it.

I was in a dog cage.

I heard the click of a door being unlocked, and quick, almost silent, footsteps behind me. Just as I was about to turn around, I felt a small prick on the back of my neck and I passed out.

**JPOV**

I _had_ to get it under control. Bella was out there somewhere, and with Alice. I _had_ to stay calm. She needed me to keep in control so that I could, first, _find_ her, and second, lose control _later_ while I was beatin' the shit out of her _very_ soon to be ex-husband.

However, that was easier said than done when you were swimming in an ocean of rage, confusion, vengeance, and frustration.

Sucking in a deep breath, I closed my eyes. I concentrated on Bella, on her face; her smile, and those depthless eyes.

My sweet angel.

As I exhaled, I pushed out a much needed wave of calm.

Em and Rose took the not-so-subtle hint and reined in their emotions to a more muted level. Edward tried to scowl at me, but he couldn't uphold it.

I grabbed the fucker by his throat and pinned him against the wall. The Major was fightin' for dominance, and seein' as my control was shot to hell, the aggression and rage was leakin' through.

"Look," the Major snarled out, "Isabella is missin,' and it's pretty fuckin' clear that Alice took her. So, either you tell me what you know, or I hook your sorry ass to the back of Em's jeep, and we'll drag ya 'long with us."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he spit out.

Rose stepped forward. "Really?" she mocked. "Well how about we give you…an incentive. For jogging your memory."

She reached up and ripped off Edward's right ear. Then she stepped around me, and tore off his left hand. And finally, she reached down, and downed him a leg. He howled in agony at each incapacitation.

"Now," she continued, dangling her new prizes in his face as he struggled against my grip, "you ever want to see these again, you'll help us find your ex-wife."

I smirked as Edward looked at her incredulously.

"What the fuck? Bella and I are _married_, and we are _not_ getting a divorce!"

"We'll see 'bout that," I spat.

"And just _why_," Edward retorted, "would _Bella_ listen to _you_? _You_, who tried to _kill_ her, _drain_ her."

I stiffened. Out of all my past regrets and mistakes, it was Bella's birthday that I was most ashamed of. I had talked to Bella of that day, and had apologized for my prior actions. Bella, bein' the sweetheart that she is, explained to me how she had never blamed me for what had taken place that day. While I, of course, couldn't help but question the sanity of her choice, the stubborn girl held firm and would not let me sway her. Her emotions had backed up her claims, and I'd felt my heart warm from the look of trust and acceptance in her eyes.

And that's when I realized somethin.'

"And _that_," I snarled, "is the difference between you and me. _I _regret what I _attempted_. _You_ take pride in what you _did._ You, who befouled your own _wife,_ you raped, beat, and _drank_ from her. A sweet young girl that you claimed to love with your entire bein.' And _that_ is why she will listen to me. Because I despite everythin,' I am still a better man than you, _boy._"

Rose placed a hand on my shoulder, "Jazz."

I knew I had to get away from Edward. If I didn't, I'd only end up killin' the bastard. I spun on my heel, turnin' my back on Edward, and headed out the back with Rose right behind me.

I ran into the woods, far enough away, that Edward couldn't read my thoughts, but still close enough, should he try anythin'. Rose stopped a few feet back from me.

"Jazz?" she repeats. I knew she was nervous. Hell, whenever the Major came out, _everyone_ had a right to be nervous.

"Thanks for that Rose," I whispered, hopin' to placate her. I didn't like my sister havin' to be wary of me, but I knew that she still should be.

"Anytime Jazz." She gave me li'l smile. I couldn't help but smile back. Rosalie could be _really_ bitchy when she wanted to be, but she also knew when to drop the Ice Queen act. Well, at least around Emmett and me.

"So what's the plan? Drag his ass cross-country while we hunt down Alice and Bella? Or are we bringing Esme and Carlisle into this?"

I exhaled. What _were_ we gonna do?

"I got no fuckin' clue, Rose."

She glared at me. "Uh-huh, yeah. Here's a suggestion: we go back, see what we can get out of that bastard, and if we're still unsure, about _anything_, then we'll do what we always do: drag Esme and Carlisle in."

I had to chuckle at her wording. We _did_ tend to drag them into things.

"You do realize that we'll need a new tactic eventually right? We can't go runnin' off to Momma an' Daddy forever," I drawled.

"Not while it still works, we don't!" She stuck her tongue out at me and took off back to the cottage.

I shook my head. _This_ should be interestin.'

**So very sorry for the wait, the last couple of months have been one project after another at school. And if you're waiting for an update on **_**Sweet B**_** I should have that up (hopefully) soon. **

**Until next time, my darlings.**


	11. Chapter 11

**APOV**

I felt bad for how I was treating Bella. Really, I did. But I couldn't help it. She wanted to take Jasper away from me! And besides, she had Edward. Who's gonna be next? Carlisle? Emmett?

_Bella _was nothing more than a parasite. And it's Edward's fault that she had ever managed to invade our family in the first place!

I rolled my eyes as I listened to Bella's heart rate pick up. Honestly, she was drugged, it's not like she would be having any dreams or anything. I shrugged. Must be those side effects that humans are always dithering about.

_Maybe her heart will just…burst out of her chest. I wouldn't be your fault; per se. You could always claim ignorance._

I sighed. Here we go again.

_I thought I told you to shut the fuck up!_

_Pfft. You are just too weak to act on an opportunity when one presents itself._

_What are you talking about? I __**shop**__ whenever the __**opportunity **__presents itself!_

I swear I could _hear_ it roll its eyes. _My dear, shopping is completely inconsequential. A waste of time really._

_**Excuse me?**_

_Yes, you heard me correctly. _The voice sniffed. _Shopping is nothing more than a convenience, a distraction. And a useless one at that._

I stiffened. Who was this bitch and when were they gonna get the fuck outta my head!

_It's ok, Ali. It's ok. It is just a voice. It can't do anything. And you don't have to listen._

_Oh, but you __**do**__, my dear. We are one, you see. I am you, and you are me. We are one._

_I could never be one with some_**thing**_ that hates shopping._

_I am not a thing. I am you. We are one, you and I._

_For the __**last**__ time: SHUT UP!_

The thing's voice was still echoing inside my head, or maybe it had decided to just keep talking. Either way, I screamed. I wanted…needed…to drown out that stupid voice.

It was wrong, and as soon as everything was settled, I could go home. Back to my family. Back to my _sanity_. And back to my Jazzy. _He'd_ help me get rid of this incessant nagging.

Bella's heart rate was erratic by this time, as was her breathing. It was highly unlikely that that was healthy.

But why should _I _care? She was trying to steal my husband!

I hesitated. There was still that teeny tiny piece of me that worried for Bella. It was ridiculous. Since when did a woman feel sympathy and pity for her husband's whore?

I shook my head. I tried to remember everything I knew about ketamine. Did it have side effects? Granted, I'd added rohypnol to the mix. I wanted to be sure it'd knock her out long enough for me to get her away from that rinky dink shack she called her house.

_What's wrong with her dying? You were planning on killing her anyway?_

_Grrr….don't you _ever_ shut up?_

_Hmm…..no, I can't say I do. I suppose I am you in that way._

_You are _NOT_ me! You're not even a thing! You're a voice. A figment on my imagination._

_So you'd rather claim insanity then admit to your vampiric tendencies? Odd, seeing as that a good portion of your so-called "family" already believes you to be crazy._

_What? They do NOT think I'm crazy! YOU'RE crazy if you think that!_

_Ah, but I'm a figment of your imagination, remember? You said so yourself._

Grrr… deep breath in, deep breath out; unnecessary deep breath in, unnecessary deep breath out. Crazy ass bitch was driving me fucking insane!

I froze. What the fuck was I saying? This...Voice, or whatever the fuck it was, would _not_ get the best of me.

_Don't be so sure, Little Alice. We are one. I am you, and you are me. So technically, there's no one to best._

I sighed irritably. This was going to be long trip.

**JPOV**

Rose and I made our way back to the Golden Boy's love shack. Upon arrival, however, we were met with one helluva surprise.

"Major fuckin' Whitlock!"

Son of a bitch.

"Peter? What the fuck?"

Thank you Rose.

"Now what am I? A plate of grits!" I recognized Char's voice as she walked into the room with a pissed off look on her face.

"'Course not, Darlin'. But I didn't think y'all were gonna make it here 'till the end of the week at the earliest," I told her, turnin' on the Southern charm.

Uh, yeah. Char's the epitome of Southern charm and grace. Christ, I am such a fuckin' moron.

She sashayed up to me and slapped me.

Now, on the one hand, not only was I Char's sire, but I was still her superior. However, she'd always had the whole _"If you can't visit often, don't visit at all"_ thing goin'. So yeah, every decade or so, if I hadn't shown up on their doorstep, she'd hunt me down, an' fuckin' smack me!

Girl doesn't hold back either.

I cleared my throat. "N'alright; I deserved that."

"Damn straight," she spat.

I glanced past Char. It appeared Peter had taken over Assward. He had sealed him face down on the floor with what appeared to be quick dryin' cement, and was currently sittin' on his back.

Good ol' Pete.

"Hey Obi-wan McFucker! You like the new chair?" Rose called out.

Pete stared at her idiotically. "What the fuck? Obi-wan McFucker? Major, what the fuck ya been tellin' her?"

Now _I _was the one staring at _him_. "I didn't tell her jack shit."

Rose smirked evilly, calculatingly. "Why? That an old nickname for you? Mr. All-Knowing-Pain-In-The-Ass?"

Char snickered, and Peter looked to me for help.

I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall.

"All yours man," I smirked.

He muttered somethin' that sounded a lot like _fuckin' no good, pansy-assed bastard_.

"Would someone _please_ just tell me what the fuck you're all talking about?" Emmett yelled.

In between her giggles, Char managed to choke out:

"Back in the day, Peter managed to piss off one too many newborns with his wise cracks. So yeah…Obi-wan McFucker _and_ Mr. All-Knowin'-Pain-In-The-Ass is a couple of the old nicknames that got started."

A beat of silence.

And everyone was laughin'.

Everyone 'cept Peter and Edward; but really, who gives a shit?

"All right!" Peter finally yelled. "As much as I _love_ havin' y'all laughin' at my expense, we still got ourselves a sweet girl to find."

As much fun as messin' 'round with Peter was, I had to say, I'm glad he brought Bella back into the limelight.

"Speakin' of which, either one of y'all git anythin' outta him?" I asked, indicatin' Assward with a tilt of my chin.

"Nah. There's nothin' to _git_ outta him, Major. He's got no idea what the evil li'l Pixie's done with your girl," Peter answered.

"_His_ girl?" Eddie spat. "You have got to be fucking, kidding me! Bella is _mine!_"

Char scoffed. "Oh you wish, you asswipe."

_Gotta love Char._

It was at this point in time that the Golden Boy, made the _second_ biggest mistake in his life.

He growled at Char.

While her mate was still usin' him for a chair.

Peter, despite the quick-dry cement he had Assward hooked up with, had the bastard on his back, and was in his face faster than a vampire could blink. _And that is sayin' somethin'._

"Now you listen here, ya pissy li'l bitch," Peter snarled. "That's my mate yer growlin' at. An' I suggest ya watch yourself. You got me?" His drawl was exaggerated in his anger.

Edward scoffed. "_Please._ You two are just a couple of nomads. _Spares._ And on top of that, you, Jasper, and _your mate_, are nothing but a bunch of scarred _freaks_. _You got me, pardner?_" he mimicked.

Before Pete or I could go ape shit on his ass, Char stepped in, and with a quick flick of her wrist, tore out his tongue.

"Good luck spewin' your bullshit without your tongue, Eddie," she said in a sickly sweet tone.

Well, well, well, seems as though _the Golden Boy_ with sunlight shinin' out his ass, just got knocked off his high horse.

_Like I said, ya gotta love Char._

"So, where were we, before _that_ so rudely interrupted us?" she asked flippantly, lookin' at Edward with abhorrence.

"I do believe your boy was telling my brother that the dismembered weevil on the floor doesn't know what the Evil Smurfette has done with Bella," Rose answered.

"Right, right. Fortunately for you, Major, Petey and I have a pretty good idea of where Tinkerhell is cartin' your sweet li'l Miss Bella," Char smirked.

Edward squirmed at Char's indication of Bella bein' mine, but due to her recent _rearrangement_ of his anatomy, he wasn't much for verbal protest at the moment.

I cocked my eyebrow. "Oh really?" At her nod, I turned my attention to my captain. "Peter?"

Of course, the fucker chooses _now_ is the perfect time to give me that god damnable, trademark smirk of his. _Oh I am so beatin' the bastard's ass later. Char won't be able to save him this time._

As if sensin' my later intentions, his smugness quickly lessens, and then switches to apprehension at my evil smirk.

"Ok, I give. I got an inklin' of the Psycho's plan this mornin'. From what I'm getting', there should be no problem runnin' interference, before B takes the brunt of it. Oh, and Major, when I say psycho, I mean _fuckin' bat-shit craziness!_"

I nodded. That's what I'd been worried about. Alice had been a tad…_clingy_, lately. To put it delicately. And I figured that, if Peter and Char knew 'bout Bella, then Alice was bound to as well.

She never gave a rat's ass 'bout anybody but herself. As far as her crazy ass is concerned, I'm hers. Never mind the fact that it just ain't in the cards.

Rose chose that point in time to step up. "And I take it she doesn't care if she kills Bella? Or if Bella is Jasper's mate?"

_Wait…what? Hold the fuckin' phone!_

"Exactly," Peter told her, but I wasn't listenin to him. Apparently, Emmett and Edward won't either. We were all too busy staring at the smug Ice Queen that stood before us.

I must have been projecting my confusion, because she turned toward me, still smirking, I might add. "Oh come off it Jazz. You know just as well as I do, that you and the Sprite were never meant to last. Neither were Bella and Assward over here. Bella is _your_ mate."

It was at this point that a lot happened at once. At Rose's words, I felt Edward's possessiveness, aggression, pettiness, and possessiveness rear its ugly head. Peter must have caught on too, 'cause he quickly yelled at Emmett to get in front of Rose, and for Char to get behind him.

And Edward must have been payin' special attention to Pete's head, because, right at that moment, he twisted out of Peter's hold on him, and launched his barely-held-together-ass at me.

And through all of this, all I could think was: _For fuck's sakes, I DO NOT have time for this shit AGAIN._

**IMPORTANT A/N:**

**I am oh so sorry! I deserve the rotten tomatoes you all are gettin' ready to fire at me. But in my defense, my summer has been super busy. On top of that, I just had surgery Monday. (Just wisdom teeth extraction, I'm fine!) But the pain meds I'm on make me very sleepy, very fast; and have me out within the hour.**

**I also, just wanted to thank all of my lovely readers for stickin' with me this whole time. I love you all, and you're the best! I don't always respond to reviews, but I do read them all, and they always make my day. So thanks to those of you that review.**

**One more thing. I find it's easier for me to write if people are asking me questions about the story. Or just make a suggestion for what you think I should add to improve the plot. **

**Thanks again for putting up with my hectic and erratic updating. You guys are all the very best; I love you all!**

**Until next time, my darlings.**


	12. Chapter 12

**RPOV**

Emmett and I were driving behind Peter's truck headed for God knows where. I swear, _how_ do Jazz and Char put up with him? He's a royal pain in the ass! Mr. I-Just-Know-Shit.

Well let me tell you something, Mr. Peter Whitlock, I know shit too. For example, I know that, once this is all over, I'm gonna kick your ass!

And I must say I'm _really_ surprised Jazz didn't just set Assward on fire. That's what I'd have done. Although, on the other hand, he's probably thinking that Bella wants a piece of the fucker. Or at least a say in how he dies. (Again, I know I would).

_See Petey, your "gift" isn't so special, now is it?_

So, Em and I had Fuckward hog-tied in the back of the Jeep. Char's insistence. I may have to get her to teach me how to do that; sure would come in handy.

I just hoped Jazz was doing ok. He was in the truck with Peter and Char. He was damn feral after he dealt with Eddie.

_I was behind Emmett, and Char was behind Peter. Edward obviously had lost the rest of his fucking mind, because nobody attacks Jasper. Not even me. I mean, I'll give him the occasional tongue lashing when he deserves, but I'm not stupid enough to piss of the world-renowned God of War._

_Jasper didn't even flinch at Edward's approach. He reacted quickly and efficiently. One second, Edward's teeth were inches from Jasper's face, and the next, Edward's on his back with Jasper straddling his stomach. _

_And it took me a couple seconds to notice that, in the process of all that, Jazz had ripped off what was left of Eddie boy's limbs, and had tossed them to Char._

I smirked. My brother kicked ass!

I still had my little trophies from earlier. Edward's right ear, left hand, and right leg were bundled up nice and tight in a duffle bag at my feet. Both his arms and his left leg were being held onto by Char; wrapped up in a similar fashion. And as for what was left of my pathetic ex-brother, was tied to the floor of the Jeep's trunk.

_Let's see him try and escape that!_

I snorted at the thought. Emmett looked over at me in question, but I just shook my head.

"Maybe you should text J; see how he's holding up," he offered.

I had made my worry of Jasper pretty fucking obvious earlier. I smiled at my husband, and pulled my phone out.

_J_

_How you holding up?_

_-R_

My phone beeped at the next second.

_R_

_Ok. I'm sorry I lost it back there. How're you & Em doin'?_

_-J_

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't stop the smile that came with it. Jazz really was my twin; he just knew me that well.

_J_

_We're fine. Edward's getting a nice view of Emmett's cluttered junk trunk. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm actually kinda glad he never cleaned the damn thing out._

_-R_

"Hey!" my husband protested.

I rolled my eyes at him. "If you don't like it, don't read it," I snapped at him.

_R_

_Ha! Thanks for the laugh. Peter's crackin' up and Char's shakin' her head at him like he's a fuckin' idiot. Which he is. But it's Pete. _

_-J_

"Hey! What the fuck Major!" We heard Peter's yell, followed by Char and Jasper's laughter.

I chuckled to myself. Despite the fact that the _Captain_ could be a major pain in the ass, I was still glad Jazz had such a good friend.

My phone beeped again.

_R_

_Aww…why thank ya, sweet cheeks! _

_-P_

I rolled my eyes. _Again._

_P_

_Blow it out your ass, Obi-wan._

_-R_

That got a laugh out of both vehicles, and several protests from the Jedi himself.

_R_

_Thanks Sis ;)_

_Which reminds me, how in the HELL did ya know 'bout Bell and me? _

_-J_

If this keeps up, my eyes are gonna roll right out of my fucking head!

_J_

_Oh come on Jazz! I'm not blind! It was pretty obvious that you & the Evil Elfin weren't gonna work. It was also obvious that Bella was being abused by that time-wasting, dumb-as-a-brick, asshat! Add to that your little comment about Miss Swan being your "sweet angel". Call it woman's intuition, call it my own version of Peter's I-Just-Know-Shit, call it the fucking Enlightenment. But you can't say I'm wrong. So ha!_

_-R_

I closed my phone with a satisfying snap and a smirk. See him try and deny this one.

_R_

_When you're right, you're right Rose. I bow to your superior intellect._

_-J_

Why that little…!

_J_

_Don't you get smart with me Jasper Whitlock Hale! Just because I'm competent enough to know not to attack you, doesn't mean I won't rip your tongue out and shove it up your ass! You got me?_

_-R_

"Holy shit!"

Thank you Emmett and Peter.

"Shut up!" I snapped to my general audience.

_R_

_Yes ma'am._

_-J_

I smirked in satisfaction.

_That oughta teach 'em._

"Emmett. You are so whipped, dude," I heard Peter snicker.

Char and Jasper burst out laughing. In between snickers I heard Jazz telling Peter that he had better watch his back because he wasn't gonna "save his ass this time."

"Oh c'mon!" Peter snorted. "What she gonna do?"

"And here I was thinkin' you had learned from the _last_ time," Char sighed, exasperated.

"I know what you mean Char," I said sweetly, turning to my husband. "They never seem to learn."

There was uproar of laughter from the vehicle in front of us. Well, from Char and Jasper, really. I think Petey may have finally seen the light!

"Like I said, you're on your own, man," Jazz reiterated.

Peter grumbled, but eventually (to everyone's surprise) decided to just shut up.

_Suck on that Captain America!_

Whenever Petey's military background happened to come up (which I swear he was behind _way_ more often than he let on) he would get that stupid shit-eating grin on his face, and act even more smug than he normally did. And for Peter, that _is_ saying something.

He would always be sure to rub it in my face. Just to piss me off, I think. And whenever I _would_ acknowledge his so-called _stature_ as captain, the relief I felt at him _finally_ shutting up would be quickly followed by the distinct urge to hit him.

_See how much he brings up his fucking military skills then._

I chuckled at that. This trip may be more fun than I'd originally anticipated.

**BPOV**

_BAM!_

When I come to, the first thing that welcomes me back to the world of the conscious is me banging my head on the ceiling of this mother-fucking dog cage!

_Ow! Holy shit, that hurts!_

I tentatively touched my head with my right hand, while I used my still-cuffed left hand to steady myself on the bars of my prison. I felt a good-sized bump already beginning to swell up near the part in my hair.

_Fan-fucking-tastic! Not only am I being held against my will, drugged, and locked in a fucking _dog cage_ of all things, but now I got a damn goose egg on my head!_

Life's a bitch.

_And then you die._

Once again. Yay. Me.

I glanced around me, hoping to be able to discern _something_, but all that met me was the gloomy black that was my prison.

_Now where is the Evil Elfin?_

My mental tone reminded me of one of those generals in the old cartoons that are looking through a spy glass; scanning the area for the enemy. Or something akin that.

Didn't help me any. I couldn't see jack shit! I was making a point of keeping my cuffed hand on the bars so that I didn't bitch-smack myself again. The last thing I need to add to my collection of woes is a black eye.

And just _what the hell_ did Alice shoot me up with? Waking up (before the head banging incident) I felt like I did after I'd gotten my wisdom teeth yanked out. Groggy, foggy, and my head felt like it weighed 50 pounds. It must have been some type of anesthetic. Chloroform, maybe.

But then I remembered a little tidbit of information from my freshman health class. Date rape drugs like rohypnol would have done the trick. But one of the side effects is memory loss, and while I felt fuzzy (I _did_ hit my head, after all), I still remembered the Evil Elfin.

Ugh, my head hurt just by attempting to focus on this. Damn Alice! I almost wished she had just beaten me with a shovel. At least then my biggest worry would be bruising, instead of whatever drugs are floating around in my system.

With my left hand still on the bars of my cage, I carefully lowered myself until I was lying down. Not being able to see coupled with the drug abuse that is wreaking havoc on my insides _and _hitting myself on the head made me feel disoriented.

_Let the Evil Elfin have her fun. I can wait her out._

Alice was bound to get sloppy eventually, and all I had to do was watch, listen, and wait.

I smiled to myself. I'd get the bitch eventually.

**Not as long as I'd have liked for it to be, but I can only say **_**so much**_** from Bella's stand point. And really, her POV is mainly just to let you know she's still alive, and to amuse you with her rants.**

**Also, I'd like to thank TrueSkye for her "Evil Elfin" reference. That's become a favorite of mine to use. Thanks hon!**

**And SAVAGEGRACEx, for the "time wasting, dumb-as-a-brick-asshat". Gave Rose something to call him.**

**As always, thanks for reading and reviewing. If you don't review, please do so; it really helps me write.**

**Until next time, my darlings.**


	13. Chapter 13

**JPOV**

"You are a fuckin' idiot! Just what the hell is wrong with you?" Char snapped.

"I didn't do a god damn thing! Get off my back woman!" Peter growled.

I rolled my eyes. They had been bickerin' like this ever since Rose put Pete in his place. My patience was already limited, and their screamin' wasn't doin' shit to help it.

I scrubbed my hands over my face in frustration. While I realized, what with my bein' a vampire, I couldn't literally get a headache or feel exhausted, but I sure as shit felt like it.

The pissy vampire couple in front of me was oblivious to my agitation. I just shook my head before layin' it back against the headrest, and closin' my eyes. Tunin' out their argument was easy; hell, tunin' out their emotions was easy, what _wasn't_ easy was my attempt at relaxin'. I slowed my breathin' and let my mind wander.

_ The fuckers had better not make me witness another round of their make-up sex._

And with that one errant thought, my eyes snapped open. Whatever tendrils of peace I'd managed to cloak myself in, if any, were gone.

Peter and Char were still grumblin' quietly at one another. Well, quietly for them. I sighed internally; s'long as they didn't get into a loud bitch out, I shouldn't have to endure those images _again._

I shook my head yet again. Spend a couple of decades with two horny fuckers, and you were bound to witness things ya wished ya hadn't.

My thoughts wandered to Bella. What was Alice doin' to her? Was she in pain? Did she miss me as much as I missed her? My hand reached up to rub the spot on my chest, right over my heart. This whole "matin' pull" thing hurt like a bitch.

_If she's in pain, at least let it be because of that._

I almost rolled my eyes at that. Wouldn't Rose just be fuckin' ecstatic? I'd finally admitted to myself that Bella was my mate.

I closed my eyes again. I pictured her angelic face, her sweet smile, the way her eyes sparkled whether she was feelin' angry, mischievous, or happy. Her emotions were so pure. She was an empath's wet dream…

_Great. Not only was my mate at the mercy of a vengeful bitch, but now I'm horny as hell, and hard as a fuckin' rock!_

I scrubbed my hand over my face again as I tried to pull my head out of the gutter. Now was not the time to travel down that particular road. I had to find Alice, and get my mate back.

Not surprisingly, the thought of Alice made the last of my erection disappear.

Peter and Char had finally dropped their argument; she was drivin' while he fiddled with the radio.

"Peter, where the hell are we goin'?" I asked wearily.

"What makes you think _I _know where we're goin'? I'm not the driver!" he smirked.

I glared at him through the rearview mirror.

"'Cause you're the one that wanted this wild-goose chase," I snapped.

"Fine," he huffed. "If you _must_ know, we're headed to Alaska."

"Denali's?" I questioned. He nodded. "Why the hell are we goin' there?"

He shrugged. "I dunno Major. However, I _do_ know that if we wanna find Alice and get your mate back, then we gotta go to Alaska."

I exhaled angrily. I didn't feel any deceit comin' from Peter, and even if I had it wouldn't have mattered. Peter was cryptic by nature; if he didn't feel like sharin' what he knew, then too damn bad.

"Ow!" howled the cryptic son of a bitch in question. "Why the fuck did I deserve to be smacked?"

"Quit bein' an ass," came Char's laconic reply.

Peter turned around to stare incredulously at me. "Thanks a lot, _brother_. Now ya got my own mate turned against me!"

I smirked at him before winkin' at Char in the rearview mirror. "Love you too, darlin'." She grinned.

"Great, just fuckin' great. My mate and my brother in cahoots against me. Where the fuck is this world goin' to?" Peter grumbled.

"Hell," Char and I answered in unison.

Obi-wan McFucker _(thank you Rose)_ glared at us both, before he went back to fiddlin' with the radio.

I changed my mind; this trip may be more fun than I'd originally been thinkin'.

**EPOV**

_Fuck me._

Of course _of course_ they just _had_ to figure out what had been going on! I knew I shouldn't have allowed Bella to be alone, even at the cottage. Rose had still gotten to her.

_Dammit!_

I don't see how the hell it's any of their fucking business. Bella was _mine._ And if I wanted spice things up a little bit by drinking her sweet blood, then I would!

Besides, it's _obvious_ she enjoys it as much as I do. How could she not? I'm Edward Cullen.

I tried to hone in on the thoughts of either Emmett of Rosalie, but thanks to the bitch in question, the agony from my missing body parts made it impossible to fucking concentrate!

Although, I did catch one thing, and Rosalie is right; the Jeep's trunk _is_ cluttered.

Normally, I'd have no problem getting out of here, but because venom was leaking out of my body from three points, movement (not that I had the strength for it) was painful.

_Fuck my life._

The Jeep continued to bounce along whatever road we were on; consequently, bouncing me along right with it.

_For fuck's sakes, I'm a vampire! I shouldn't have to worry about getting bitch-smacked by a bouncing Jeep!_

Fucking Jasper. He just _had_ to pay attention to Bella! Where the fuck did the sudden scrutiny and interest come from? And Rosalie! She should have just minded her own damn business, and kept her nose out of my affairs.

_Bella was mine, dammit! Mine!_

And just what in the hell was Alice thinking? Why did she take Bella? I couldn't understand it. Was she on their side? Impossible, she got me those contacts. She was covering for me.

So why did she kidnap my wife?

Although…she _may_ just be trying to help me; help us both. It was obvious Jasper was after Bella. Why, who knew? But Alice loved Jasper (I can't imagine _why_) but she did. She was probably just taking Bella away so Jasper couldn't get to her.

Of course! Alice was keeping Bella safe for me.

How sweet.

I suddenly heard laughter coming from the cab of the Jeep. What the hell is so fucking funny? That had to be the fourth time I'd heard them laughing their asses off.

The car jolted, then came to a stop.

We were here.

**So sorry for the delay as well as the short chapter. I couldn't really think of much to add without dragging it out. And I knew you guys wanted **_**something.**_** And I thank you for your patience.**

**Please review. It helps me write. And questions give me ideas. I'll take any opinions of anything you should think be added to the story.**

**Until next time, my darlings.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Esme's POV**

I was beginning to worry; the children had been gone for quite some time. Normally, I'd have heard from Emmett or Rose by now, letting me know if they were alright.

For some reason, Alice and Edward didn't check in with me anymore, not like they used to. And I rarely saw Bella these days. I missed my daughter so much! It was days like this that I couldn't help but wonder if Edward and Bella's marrying was the best thing. I saw Edward almost every day, but for him to bring Bella up to the house, I had to pester him relentlessly for at least a week. And even then, the visits were only for about half an hour.

I had left Carlisle in his study, and had drifted to our side room where my writing desk was. Unsurprisingly, I couldn't concentrate. My thoughts continued to wander back to Edward and Bella's relationship. _Dictatorship_ would be a more appropriate title. It hadn't really made sense until now; all the little things I'd noticed whenever Bella and Edward were together. Bella never spoke freely anymore, unless it was an inconsequential topic. And even then, she guarded her words very carefully. And the way I saw Edward watching her at times…calculated, watchful, even threatening. It was disquieting at best.

I wandered down into the living room. I could detect the washed-out scents of Edward, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper; though his was just a hint, from when he'd passed through heading towards Carlisle's study. I glided towards the piano, the main source of Edward's scent; he'd been playing again. I ran my fingers lovingly over the beautiful instrument. The thought of Edward playing his beloved piano warmed my heart.

I sat down on the bench, but when I shifted so my feet could touch the pedals, something fell to the floor. I ducked my head. Edward's cell phone. Why was it here? Why didn't he take it with him?

I picked it up and flipped it open. He had ten missed calls and 33 missed text messages. All from Alice.

My breath caught. I couldn't understand why, but I was getting a very bad feeling.

I normally wasn't one to invade on my children's privacy, but in my heart, I knew something just wasn't right.

I scrolled through the text messages first. The first 27 were all in ciphers. Not only that, but they were written in a combination of Italian, Latin, and what appeared to be Romanian, but I couldn't be sure. However, as Alice's messages had continued on, she must have been becoming agitated by the lack of a response. She wasn't writing in a cipher format any longer, and English was slipping through. Something about "your hidden treasure" and how Alice was the "key to recovering" whatever said treasure was.

Next, I checked the missed calls. Despite the number of times Alice had called, she left only one message.

I hesitated again. I was betraying my children's trust, but something was telling me that, to not look would be a grave mistake.

I selected voicemail and held the phone to my ear. Silence. I checked to make sure it was playing the message. It was.

I moved the phone back to my ear, listening fixedly. Nothing. I waited a few more moments before I heard static. Was something wrong with the phone? Or was it a bad connection? That couldn't be right. When I'd first opened Edward's phone, I'd noticed it had five bars. The service was fine. So was this supposed to be part of the message?

I waited another moment, before I heard Alice speak. I had been so keenly focused on the static, that when Alice's voice came on, I actually jumped.

She said four words, and then the line went dead.

_"I had no choice."_

I pulled the phone back from my ear to replay the message, but apparently the connection wasn't the only thing to disconnect; the phone's battery had died.

I closed Edward's phone and put it on top of the piano; he'd find it whenever he came home.

_'I had no choice.'_ What on earth did _that_ mean? What could Alice be referring to? Had something changed in her visions? Where we in danger? Were the children in danger? Was _that_ why I had not heard from them? What was happening to my family?

I slumped back to lean against the piano (like you would on a couch), but the loud _CLANG_ that echoed through the room as my back hit the keys startled me out of my daze.

"Esme?" Carlisle had flitted down the stairs and over to my side in under a second. "Is everything alright?"

I turned my sad gaze to my mate's concerned face. Oh how I loved him and my family! But I feared change was coming…for all of us.

"No, Carlisle," I whispered. "I fear nothing will ever be right again."

We will never be the same again.

**Emmett's POV**

The shit was about to hit the fan.

Although, in hindsight, Edward deserved it. Tanya? Well…I'm not sure _anyone_ knew what she deserves. Except maybe Peter. Fucker knew everything.

Somewhat surprisingly, Edward's newly acquired handicap didn't deter Tanya any from coming onto the sleazy bastard. If anything, she was using it to her advantage.

_Must have something to do with the fact that he can't run away._

Edward glared at me as he caught my thoughts. I growled at the dirt bag. Rose turned from the window she was looking out of, and waved Edward's severed hand at him; he scowled.

Tanya didn't notice any of this; she was so busy trying to _appeal_ to Eddie boy. Char, however, caught our exchange, walked up behind Edward, and smacked him upside the head with a deafening _CRACK_. Tanya looked up at Char in irritation as Edward started yelling at her.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I'm Edward Cullen. You shouldn't even be in my presence, let alone associating with me."

Char quirked her eyebrow at him. "Is that so?"

"Yes. It is," he replied snottily.

"Mm-hmm." She turned slightly, took a couple of steps until she was out of his line of sight, and stopped just behind him again. (Not that it mattered; Tanya was back on the attack). Char ran her tongue over her teeth, as she looked Edward up and down (or at least what she could see of the back of his head, seeing as he was on the couch). She took one, two steps back; lined herself up; drew her foot back, and shot it forward, digging the heel of her boot into the back of Edward's neck.

Man, if I thought her backhanding him was loud; that was nothing compared to her kicking him. The insinuating crash reverberated throughout the entire house.

It wasn't until after the last of the sound waves had passed, that I noticed Edward's head rolling at our feet.

Jasper and Peter arrived in the next second; Eleazer and Carmen at their heels. They'd been in the other room…discussing the "situation."

Char cast a lazy glance at Edward's still rolling head, sniffed, then strolled over to Peter and stationed herself at his side.

There was a beat of silence…and then Tanya shrieked. Did it seriously take _that_ long for everything to register? She's a vampire for Christ's sakes!

After she spent about five minutes gaping at Edward's severed head (yes, it's an exaggeration, but that's how long it felt in vamp time), Tanya rounded on Char.

Peter and Jasper both stepped up and growled at Tanya. In her shock at seeing two vampires come to Char's defense, Tanya backed down. She wasn't the only one; I was just as surprised. I knew they were all really close, but…I guess everything they had been through had brought them closer than any of us had originally realized.

No wonder Rose and I got along so well with them. We weren't just protective of each other, but of Jasper and Bella too. They were our brother and sister.

Rose stepped up behind Tanya, who had been slowly backing away from the two feral brothers, so that she'd bump into her. Before Tanya could bolt, Rose had her neck in a vice grip. She directed Tanya's gaze toward Edward's severed head and twitching body, lying helplessly.

"Unless you wish to join him, I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you," she whispered menacingly.

Tanya whimpered, but Rose shook her until she quieted. When Rose let go of her, Tanya crumpled to the floor in a quivering heap. Carmen made to move toward Tanya, but Rose held up her hand as Jasper and Peter snarled. Carmen returned to Eleazer's side, and Rose mine.

After Jazz took a moment to calm himself (I don't know how the hell he managed that in this tense atmosphere), he helped Char to wrestle a still-livid Peter outside.

Rose snatched up Edward's head and I tossed his body over my shoulder. I followed her outside to where Peter sat on the ground with Char in his lap; Jasper stood over them with his arms crossed, lost in thought.

Rose cleared her throat. Jazz looked up, saw our bounty, and gestured to us to follow him. Char glanced at us, but Peter kept his face buried in her neck.

Jasper led us a couple of yards away from his best friends. We could all still hear each other (and see one another if we bothered to look), but it gave Peter and Charlotte an illusion of privacy.

"Is he ok?" Rose asked worriedly. Our gazes shit to her in shock. Rose? Compassionate?

"What?" she snapped. "I give a damn about people!"

"Define 'givin' a damn'," Jazz stated. Rose socked him in the arm and he laughed.

"Fuck you Jasper Whitlock!"

Jasper was still snickering, and, at that moment, I became aware that Peter and Charlotte were too. I looked over to see the two of them on their feet; their eyes dancing as they laughed.

"Son of a bitch," Rose muttered.

Jasper was smirking at Rose and she was smiling benevolently at him, shaking her head.

"You set me up."

He snorted and cracked a grin. "Damn straight I did."

Peter, still laughing, came up behind Jasper and clapped him on the back.

"Thanks Brother." He leered at Rose. "You too, Sugar Lips."

Rose glared, I growled, Jasper and Peter wore matching smirks like the assholes they were, and Charlotte backhanded Peter much the same as she did Edward.

"Ass."

"No wonder Fuckward's head came off. You pack a mean punch, woman!" Peter whined, clutching his head.

Charlotte and Rose high-fived each other, but started giggling like a couple of school girls when Peter started bitching again. It was nice to see Rose relaxed, and I calmed down. Glancing over at Jasper however, I couldn't help but think the snug bastard had something to do with the sudden lack of tension.

"So…where do you want him, Boss?" I addressed Peter, shifting Edward on my shoulder.

Peter's smug grin dropped into a disgruntled frown. He eyed Eddie up and down, but instead of answering me, he gestured to Rose to fork over Edward's head. She did, but not before spitting a wad of venom into the still-dripping hole where his right ear used to be. That shit _had_ to hurt.

_I wonder if Eddie can still "hear" me. Hey Fuckward! Picking up anything?_

No answer. Guess not.

Peter was tossing Edward's head around like you would a basketball.

He looked back to me, and finally answered my question.

"Over there," he ordered, pointing further into the tree line. "I got _plans_ for this one…"

**Wow. I **_**am**_** evil. Two cliff-hangers! Muhahahahahahahaha!**

**But seriously, what d'ya think Petey's got planned for Eddie boy? Any ideas? If you guess, I might tell you if you're right or not. ;)**

**Until next time, my darlings.**


	15. Chapter 15

**For whomever jaspurrfect is, I loved your review and I'm sorry I didn't respond. I couldn't find you on the site.**

**Thanks winxfan16, loved the idea. Peter loved it too.**

**JPOV**

Emmett did as Peter asked, and dumped Edward's ass on the ground. Peter was still tossin' Edward's head back and forth between his hands absentmindedly. What the fuck was he plannin'?

I took Edward's head out of Pete's hands and tossed it to Rose. The hell that girl could cause with just a single body part…things were gonna get pretty fuckin' amusin'.

Peter gave me a _what the hell_ look. I grabbed his arm, and dragged him a couple of yards away. The others would only be able to hear us if they paid attention, but they weren't so we were fine.

"What are you plannin' Pete?" I was so not in the mood for his bullshit.

Takin' in my expression, he actually _thought_ about his answer instead of just spewin' stupid shit.

_Good._

He shuffled his feet, sighed, and then turned back to me. I didn't need to be empathic to know he was torn; his eyes were pained. It was the most serious I'd seen Peter in decades.

_This can't be good._

"Major, I know you wanna keep hold of Edward…to do right by Bella and all that shit. But I _can't_ let his treatment of Char slide."

"Really?" I deadpanned. "_That's_ what you're worryin' 'bout? C'mon Peter, you know me better than that."

He grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "It's different when it's your mate." He grinned then; I could feel the mischief rollin' off him in waves.

_Uh oh._

"What—"I began, but he was already off.

"Hey Rosie!" he called.

Rose scowled at his new nickname for her, but then she smirked. No doubt she was rememberin'—

"Yes? Obi-wan McFucker?"

-that.

Pete scowled, but then his mischief took over again and he grinned at her. "Up for li'l soccer?"

Her eyebrows drew down in confusion. He indicated Assward's head, and I saw comprehension in her eyes.

"Sure Petey," she laughed.

Char, Em, and I were all snickerin'. And not just at the prospect of playing soccer with Edward's head. _Peter _v. _Rose_.

This was gonna be good.

. . .

Rose and Peter spent 'bout two hours kickin' Fuckward's head 'round. Em acted as ref, and Char and I just kicked back and watched.

"Did Peter ever tell you what we came up here for?" I asked her at one point.

She nodded. "Kate and Irina are gonna help us out. So are their mates."

Well that threw me.

"They're mated?"

"Yep," she replied, poppin' the 'P.'

"To who?" I queried. I knew _a lot_ of vamps. I had to know if I could trust them 'round my woman.

Char grinned, the excitement leakin' offa her.

"Kate's mated to Garrett, and Irina's mated to Laurent."

I nodded. So far I could see no problems.

"Do they know?" I lowered my voice so that only Char could hear me.

"Not yet," she breathed, just as quietly.

I exhaled slowly, tryin' to beat back the on-comin' rage. I had to keep a level head so I could be prepared to reiterate everythin' _again_ later. Or at the very least to hear it.

"So where are the happy couples anyway?" The bitterness in my tone surprised me, although I guess it made sense. Here I was, surrounded by two happily mated couples (about to add two more to the mix), and I haven't so much as gotten to kiss my girl yet.

_Life's a bitch._

Char patted my hand and I sent her a wave of gratitude. She smiled and answered, "Huntin', I think. At least, that's what Carmen told me. They should be back before nightfall."

I sighed. The longer we waited, the longer my mate was trapped with that psychotic bitch. I glowered in the direction they'd taken. The sooner they hauled their asses back here, the sooner I'd have Bella in my arms again.

_And the sooner I'd have that pixie's head on a stake, dancin' 'round Assward's pyre._

I was too high-strung to just sit 'round and wait for 'em to get back. When I announced I was goin' for a hunt, Emmett chose to join me. I wasn't worried 'bout the girls; if anythin', I was more concerned for the Captain.

I bagged a lynx and two mountain lions before I felt gorged. Emmett got two grizzlies (of course) and a fox. Then he decided to grab a couple of rabbits for Edward. He absolutely _loathed_ rabbits, and I knew he wouldn't accept them. That was fine with me. All the injuries he'd sustained would increase his necessity to hunt. If he wanted to keep himself weak, by all means he could go right ahead.

When we get back, it was to find Edward's head had been reattached, and that Kate, Irina, Laurent, and Garrett had returned.

_Thank fuckin' God._

The surprise though, was to find Laurent sittin' on Eddie's limbless torso, while Irina smacked him stupid. Garrett was restrainin' Katie, but that didn't stop her from callin' him every name in the book, save his own. Rose, Char, and Peter were kicked back, watchin' the scene unfold. They all wore matchin' smirks, and were lookin' extremely proud of themselves.

"I take it y'all filled 'em in?" I drawled.

"Oh they told us all right," Garrett growled.

"Hey Garrett?" Emmett interjected, "Why hasn't Kate downed your ass with her shocking ability?"

Katie was still growlin' and Garrett smiled fondly at her.

"She already attacked _that_," he seethed, noddin' at Assward. "And Irina wanted a piece of him; so I pulled Katie back. Besides," he shrugged, "I'm her mate. She can't hurt me."

"Not for want of trying," she grumbled. Garrett laughed.

And just like that, the mood lightened considerably.

Don't get me wrong, there was still an undercurrent of anger. Kate and Irina were still glarin' daggers at Edward, and it wasn't lookin' like Laurent was gonna let the bastard up anytime soon, but things _were_ a tad calmer.

I relaxed as the rage and disgust receded to the background.

And then Edward opened his mouth.

"Get off of me you insane killer!" he shrieked at Laurent.

Irina went to dive at him, but Char and Rose hauled her back. Kate tried to shake free of Garrett again, but he held fast, though it was obvious he didn't want to.

Laurent crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes down at Edward. He was emittin' anger, disgust, disbelief, and hate. I had to give the man credit; Edward was oblivious. He just kept rantin' and ravin' 'bout how immoral feedin' offa humans was, and that he had no right to assault and restrain him in "such a vulgar manner."

_Hypocritical homophobe._

Without a word, Laurent leaned down, sunk his teeth into the column of Edward's throat, and swiftly jerked his head to the side. It was only by the strength of a few muscle tendons that kept Edward's head attached to his body.

Peter, of course, applauded. And because I swear whatever knocked Peter off his rocker got Emmett too, he joined in. Char and Rose, bless their hearts, stared at their mates, glanced at me, shared a look, and rolled their eyes. I don't know why I found that li'l display amusin', but I did.

"I take it you must be keeping him alive for Bella?" Laurent directed this at me, but Peter spoke up.

"More like we're _tryin'_ to keep him alive. But if he insults Char one more time, boy's a goner."

Irina, who was still bein' restrained by the girls, turned to Char with a mixed expression of anger and hurt on her face.

"What?" she whispered.

Surprisin'ly, Char wrapped her arm 'round Irina's shoulders, and blew off Peter's statement. It reminded me of Bella. Comfortin' someone else while she was hurtin' sounded like somethin' the girl would do.

"N'alright listen up," I drawled. "Y'all have been made aware of the situation, so y'all know that _Alice_," I snarled her name, "has my mate. We must assume that she plans to kill Bella. She's had Bella for three days now. She's made no move to contact any of us, so I believe it's safe to say that Bella's still alive. For now."

_Please survive Angel. For me._

"Edward claims to have no knowledge of Bella's whereabouts," Peter picked up. "Whether that's true or not, we don't know. What we _do_ know, however, is that Alice has completely lost whatever minimal amount of sanity she had left, and that she was helpin' Edward the entire time he was abusin' Bella."

"What?"

**My apologies for the wait, but school was seriously kicking my butt. Half the time I couldn't write, and when I **_**could**_**, writer's block was there waitin' for me. Ah well.**

**What do y'all thinks gonna happen next? I've gotten very minimal response to my questions on the upcoming chapters. **

**Until next time, my darlings.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A million and one thank yous to RoastingsmoresOnAlicesFire! Thanks for the help with my writer's block, darlin'!**

**Also to NatalieLynn, your questions got my thinking.**

**Peter's POV**

Rose and Emmett stared at me in shock. The Major was livid. I had expected nothin' less, but the Major's wrath was somethin' ya did _not_ wanna be on the receivin' end of.

Edward struggled to reattach his head, but it was no use. The angle was too awkward for him to try and reattach his head with his own venom. At my revelation, a strangled gurgle came from him. Huh, I guess one of his vocal cords had withstood Laurent's attack.

Without breakin' eye contact with me, the Major strolled over to Edward and stepped down on his windpipe, trappin' his hand with it under his boot. He glared at me.

"What d'ya mean she's been helpin' him?" he drawled.

Given the circumstances, he was calmer than I'd originally anticipated. I was not expectin' that to last, what with where the conversation was headed.

"Just as I said Major," I answered. "Alice has been helpin' Edward to cover his tracks. She got him contacts to conceal his red eyes. She gave Esme the idea to let Edward and Bella have the cottage. She kept her mouth shut each and every time she had a vision 'bout Bella. The only other person that knew 'bout the visions was the rat himself! Like hell _he_ was gonna say anythin'."

Thankfully, the Major turned his glare to the weasel he was standin' on. While I _knew_ Jasper wasn't plannin' on attackin' me, ya never knew what to expect when it came to a vampire and his mate.

Especially if said mate was not around to help the pissed off vampire chill the fuck out.

The Major looked thoughtful for a moment. "Rosalie, do you and Charlotte still have your li'l souvenirs?"

Rose looked confused. "Yeah. Why?"

He ignored her question, instead askin' one of his own.

"Would you ladies be so kind as to go an' collect your prizes, please?"

"Sure thing, Major. C'mon Rose." Char led Rose to where ever the hell they'd hidden Eddie's body parts.

Jasper returned his attention to Edward.

"Let me tell you somethin' _Boy_; I'm getting' _real_ tired of your behavior. If it weren't for the fact that my li'l darlin' has yet to state her piece regardin' you, I'd have killed you back in your li'l _love shack_. It would appear that you are in need of a …_permanent_ reminder of your attitude."

The girls chose that moment to reappear with their "souvenirs." The Major smirked at the seventeen-year-old twit, whose eyes widened in fear.

"Rosalie, Edward's hand please," Jasper asked, risin' from his crouch.

Rose dropped the twitchin' body part into the Major's outstretched hand. His other hand went to his pocket.

"Thank you," he drawled, pullin' out his hand, and with it, a lighter.

Jasper didn't piss around with mockery; he just lit the sucker up. Within seconds, it was a pile of ash on Edward's chest.

Eddie screeched, and struggled under the Major's foot, but Jasper just increased his pressure, until all the air was forced outta his lungs.

"His leg please, Charlotte," was all he said.

Jasper returned the lighter to his pocket. Edward visibly relaxed, the idiot. This wasn't the Major's first go-'round. I knew what was comin' next.

Char handed him the leg and, again without losin' a beat, Jasper tore his diamond hard, razor sharp nails into the flesh. He clawed at Edward's leg, leavin' long, jagged scars. The leg looked like it had been mauled by a pack of rabid dogs, then chewed up and spat out by a bear.

Jasper twirled Edward's leg in his hand, and spat in the hole at the top. Now, whenever Edward got his leg back, not only would it hurt like a bitch, but it wouldn't set quite right either. Another scar and a permanent limp to add to Eddie's ever-growing collection.

"Peter," Jasper beckoned me with a crook of his fingers. He handed me Edward's leg. I understood. Jasper couldn't reattach the leg without lettin' Edward up. Yeah, like hell _that_ was gonna happen.

I grinned maliciously down at Edward. "_No one_ hurts my sister." And with that, I spat onto his leg before shovin' the sucker into its socket.

Edward reacted immediately; his screams echoin' throughout the whole house.

I know, I know. _Maybe_ I should feel _some_ sympathy for the twit. Havin' your limbs torn off and then reattached ain't fun. I should know. But hey, he shoulda known better than to go messin' around with the Major's woman.

Somehow, he managed to grit out, "Bella is not Jasper's, she's _mine_!" between his shrieks.

"Keep thinking that kid. See where it takes you," Garrett snapped.

Edward started to answer, but Rose silenced him with a swift kick to the head. The girl was growin' on me.

Suddenly, my "gift" kicked in again.

"Major, Mom and Pop Cullen are gonna be here any minute."

By this time, Edward's leg had reattached, but he was still grimacin' in pain. _Wuss._ But upon hearin' who was comin' the bastard got all smug.

"I dunno what you're lookin' so smug for, boy," Jasper told Edward. "You're not gettin' outta this."

"Carlisle and Esme won't let you touch me," he replied confidently. "Not after they see what you've done!"  
"And just what _has_ he done?" Laurent interrupted. "He's done nothing but seek out his mate, and punish the scum responsible. There is no fault in that."

"No fault! Like hell there isn't! Jasper has maimed and scarred me, he's kidnapped me, and for the last time, _Bella is not his mate!_ She's _mine!_" Eddie exploded.

He rounded on me (or as best he could lyin' down). "And stop calling me Eddie!"

I smirked at him. To think the brat had the audacity to make demands. Well, he could make 'em all he wanted, didn't mean I was gonna listen.

He growled.

Kate turned to Charlotte. "Who pissed in his cornflakes?"

The whole party, save Eddie, busted up laughin'.

And it was at this moment, that Dr. and Mrs. Cullen arrived.

. . .

"Carlisle," Jasper greeted. "Esme."

"Jasper, where's Bella?" Esme's voice was choked with tears, and there was somethin' gripped in her hand. Upon closer examinin', I realized it was a cell phone.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Rose answered.

Esme's hands went to her still heart. "What do you mean?" she gasped.

"She means," Irina interposed, "that _Edward _isn't talking. He's claiming ignorance."

Edward was aghast. "Carlisle! Why are you bothering with _them?_ Look at what they _did_ to me! What _Jasper_ did! Help me!"

Huh. Interestin'. The boy pleaded to the doc, who had yet to breathe a word.

Carlisle ignored his "son's" whinin', and instead turned to Jasper.

"Have you _any_ idea of where Bella might be?"

"We know Alice took her."

This did not seem to surprise the patriarch and matriarch of the Cullen clan.

"Wait a minute."

We all turned at the new voice. Carmen stood in the doorway.

"I overheard Tanya on the phone yesterday. She was speaking with Alice."

_Talk 'bout an attention-grabber._

"I know where Alice is keeping Bella."

**IMPORTANT A/N:**

**First off, apologies for the delay. First it was the holidays, then school, then a DBQ. And on top of that, I have exams in three days! It's amazing I can still **_**think!**_

**Second, I have a new story idea. I have the summary, the pairing, and the beginning.**

**All I need is a title.**

**That is where you, my readers, come in. **

**I am offering up a chance for all of you to decide the title of my next story. If you send me a review (and I mean an **_**awesome**_** review!) I will send you my rough draft of the summary, and you can send me your title ideas. **

**I will select my favorite ones, and then set up a poll, so then everyone can vote on it.**

**If one of the people voting would like to see the summary so as to get a feeling for the story, all they have to do is ask. But that is not an option until **_**after**_** the poll is up.**

**However, I will not be starting this new story (at least not on fanfic) until after I've completed REDO and Sweet B. so the more you encourage me on these two, the sooner you'll get to see my new one.**

**Until next time, my darlings.**


	17. Chapter 17

**BPOV**

_Am I gonna die here?_

I always came back to this question. I don't know how long Alice has had me, I don't know where I am, hell, I don't even know what time it is! So it's no wonder I haven't tried to hang myself yet.

_Because you're in a dog cage, and Alice hasn't fed you. You don't have the strength to suffocate yourself._

Half glass full. That's me.

I tried to clear my thoughts, but it was no use. The only thing Alice _had_ given me was sedatives. I was lying (or trying to lie) on my left side; my left hand still handcuffed to the wall of my cage. I was like a neglected pet; abandoned and left to die.

I coughed, but it sounded more like wheezing. The death rattle, some call it.

_Appropriate._

I thought I heard footsteps somewhere nearby, but I didn't hear any doors open, and there weren't any needles inserted into my arm, so I dismissed it. I'd seem to have been imagining things lately. Even more reason to believe I was dying.

Sometimes, when I slept (which was a lot), I dreamt Jasper had found me, and taken me away from this hell hole. I _so_ wanted to believe that could happen, but it wasn't in the cards.

Even if Jasper _was_ looking for me, even if he _did_ find me, it would be too late.

I wasn't gonna make it out of here alive.

I accepted that.

It's not like I _wanted_ to die. I didn't. But I wasn't sure how much longer I'd be able to hold on. I may not know how long I've been here, but it's been long enough for me to start showing signs of dehydration and emaciation. Even if I didn't have to go up against a sociopathic vampire to make it out of here (which I would), I wouldn't be able to. My strength was gone, and I was so incredibly tired.

I closed my eyes for the last time.

. . .

**APOV**

They knew where I was.

God damn Tanya! The stupid girl didn't even have enough sense on how to keep her private conversations _private._

I started pacing. My vision had been of no help whatsoever. All I knew was that the family was coming, and that Carmen had told them where to find me.

But that's where its usefulness ended. The vision had been fuzzy, and I got the feeling something was missing.

Jasper.

I had seen Jazz's _friends_ Peter and Charlotte, but only just barely, and no Jasper. That didn't make any sense. Jasper _had_ to be with them.

Unless he was coming for me.

And if he's coming for me, then he must love me! I squealed and bounced in excitement.

_Great, he loves you. Now let's kill her already!_

My shoulders slumped, and I stopped bouncing.

_Will you shut up!_

_That girl is evidence. Evidence must be destroyed._

_ Jasper will protect me._

The voice in my head scoffed. _If you really believe that, then you are even more foolish than I originally believed you to be._

_ No! Jazz loves me! Why else would he come for me?_

_ You don't know that he's coming for you._

I howled in frustration, and in my madness, I turned my clawed hands on myself. I _had _to get rid of this voice!

_I'm sorry Jazz! I can't hold on long enough for you to get here and fix it!_

I don't know how much time passed, but when I was coherent again, the family was upon me.

. . .

**JPOV**

Canada.

Alice had been keeping my Bella in Canada? Peter had had us drive all the way up to Alaska…right past Alice's hidin' place.

I wanted to blame Peter, I really did, but I know as well as he does that his "gift" is highly subjective. He can't control it, or the information he's given.

I stood one hundred yards away from my Bella's prison. On the outside, it was a dilapidated shack on the coast of the Pacific Ocean in the middle of the woods. The real jail lay underground. The only entrance was inside the shack.

_I'm here Angel._

I could hear Alice snarling in there. At first, I thought she was attacking Bella, but she and Alice were nowhere near one another. I could hear Bella's faint heartbeat at the other end of the underground prison from Alice. Originally, I was relieved knowin' my sweet angel was alive, but then I noticed just how weak her heartbeat was. She wasn't conscious either, and that only furthered my worry.

We crept forward. Our plan was simple: get in, grab my girl, and get out. Someone else could deal with Alice.

We'd left Edward back in Alaska. Irina, Kate, and Carlisle had remained back to keep an eye on him. Esme wanted to be here for Bella, but she chose to wait in the car with Laurent and Rose. If Alice took off, they'd have her.

We were inside the shack now. I could still hear Alice goin' insane below us. She didn't even realize we were here. Emmett silently lifted the hatch in the floor; Alice's mutterings and screeches becoming more pronounced.

I jumped down, landing without a sound. The others followed. Five feet away stood a metal door, like the door to a vault or a meat locker.

And my mate was inside.

Without a word, I kicked down the door and we swarmed inside.

. . .

**BPOV**

I was having an odd dream.

There were sounds of tearing metal and crying animals. I was too tired to move, so I ducked my head, willing the terrible noises away. But I couldn't stay that way for long before I started coughing. I couldn't see it, it was too dark for that, but I could smell it.

Blood.

I was coughing up blood.

_Great._

I whimpered and slumped over, curling in on myself. My muscles protested, but those same muscles refused to move, so there was no helping it.

I drifted; I wasn't unconscious, but I wasn't fully conscious either.

_CRASH!_

I jerked; fully alert now. Or as alert as was possible for a dying person.

There was dust in the air, and I heard footsteps coming closer. They weren't Alice's. For one, they were heavier and slower. Whoever it was must've had longer legs. For another, I heard screams outside of the room, and they sounded a lot like Alice.

The person approached my cage. My eyes must have adjusted to the darkness somewhat, because I could tell it was a man.

_It couldn't be…_

I coughed again, trying to clear my throat. The man somehow removed not only the right wall of the cage, but also the roof. He leaned over me, and promptly freed my left hand.

"Jasper?" I finally managed to croak.

He sighed in relief. His cool breath washed over me; sweet and refreshing. He pressed a brief kiss to my forehead.

"I'm here Bella," he reassured me. If only he knew just how reassuring hearing his husky southern twang was.

He wrapped me in his arms and lifted me up effortlessly. There must have been some energy left in my deadened muscles, because I started shivering uncontrollably.

Jasper paused, shifted my weight, and then wrapped something warm around me. It must have been his jacket.

He cradled me to him, making sure I was secure before he took off.

"You're safe now, Darlin'."

I succumbed to darkness, content in knowing I finally was.

. . .

**Esme's POV**

"You're fidgeting again," Rose pointed out.

I glared at my oldest daughter. Of course I was fidgeting! Alice had been holding Bella captive for nearly four days. If Alice hadn't given Bella any water, she may not be alive.

_Please. Please let her be alive._

"Someone's coming," Laurent alerted us.

I stilled. We all waited, ready to act.

Ten seconds later I recognized the scents; Jasper and Bella. Garrett and Charlotte were close behind them.

"Where's Emmett?" Rose asked.

Charlotte answered, "Petey and him stayed behind to wrangle the Evil Elfin. I was gonna head back to help, you wanna come?"

Rose nodded, and the two girls took off after their mates. Garrett climbed in the front of Peter's truck with Laurent, and Jasper slid in back beside me, Bella in his lap.

The poor girl! Her complexion was ashy, her lips chapped, and there were deep bruises under and around her eyes, as though she had been hit. Her breathing was shallow, and her heartbeat faint.

I immediately dialed Carlisle.

I explained her condition to him. She was showing symptoms of dehydration and emaciation. Thankfully, someone had thought to put some bottles of water in the truck. Jasper cradled Bella to him, and carefully poured the water into her mouth. It went down easily enough, and pretty soon, four bottles had been emptied. I wrapped a blanket I had found around her. Jasper had made a substitute out of his jacket, but Bella herself was almost too cold to warm the jacket up. I noticed that she was breathing easier, and she relaxed into Jasper's hold. Her heartbeat was also stronger.

"Where was she?" I whispered.

My son kept his eyes on his mate as he murmured his reply.

"Where Carmen said. Alice had her in a dog cage, of all places, and her left hand was secured to the wall. Her arms and legs were bare, and I could see the track marks. There was no food or water anywhere in there."

"It's amazing she's still alive," I breathed.

A small smile graced Jasper's somber features. "She's strong. She'll be fine."

I could only pray that he was right.

**Wow, you guys really stepped up to the challenge last time!**

**I've gotten several ideas for titles, and I've continued to send out summaries. For those of you who have not received one, I'm gonna keep this going for awhile. I don't know if I mentioned it last time, but I will NOT be starting my new story until AFTER I've completed both Sweet B and REDO. **

**Also, jaspurrfect, one of my readers, has just recently started a new J/B fanfic. It's short, she only has the prologue up, but it's a wonderful storyline. You can find her story "Save Her" in my favorites. So get out there, and show her some support people!**

**Until next time, my darlings.**


	18. Chapter 18

**CPOV**

"They found her?"

I had just gotten off of the phone with Esme. Bella was alive, albeit barely. I turned to Irina and nodded.

"Yes. She's alive."

"Carlisle, tell Esme to bring Bella back. I will not tolerate her being around Jasper," Edward ordered.

_And he was doing so well._

I cleared my throat, unnecessary, but a human habit I had never shaken.

"Edward, that is not for you to demand or decide. Bella is Jasper's mate. She is _his _concern, not yours. And it doesn't matter what you will or will not tolerate, because I will not have you anywhere near my daughter again."

The entire time I was speaking, I felt myself getting angrier at my son's actions. I knew for a fact that he knew the proper way to treat someone. My disappointment in him was palpable.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Oh please Carlisle, spare me. And for the last time, Bella is _mine_. Not Jasper's. _Mine._ And I want to see her when she arrives."

I decided not to argue with him. It was like arguing with a five-year-old. "It doesn't matter _what_ you want. She isn't coming here."

And with that said, I left the room.

"How did you know they wouldn't be coming back here?" Kate asked me.

I shrugged. "Laurent told Esme, Esme told me. And even if she hadn't, I would have advised Jasper not to come back here. At least not until Bella is ready to face Edward, or deal out his castigation."

She nodded. "What do you think she'll decide?"

I smiled. "Hoping to influence her?"

Kate grinned. "Maybe…a little."

I laughed. Oddly, Kate's wishing to torture and kill my first son, my first companion, didn't bother me; not like I thought it would. And it wasn't so much Edward himself (he deserved whatever Bella and Jasper decided), as the violence of the act. Even that did not deter me as I had expected it to. I'll admit it was a bit of a relief.

I heard two sets of footsteps approaching, both male. Kate and I turned towards the newcomers; Garrett and Laurent approached us.

Laurent sailed past us into the house to find Irina. Garrett picked up Kate and spun her around, only pausing long enough to tell me Esme was back with Bella and Jasper, and was waiting for me.

I flitted to their location. They had parked the truck about three miles out from the house. I understood; Edward's gift couldn't reach this far.

Esme was the first to greet me. Her relief at having Bella back was palpable, but so was her fear for the child's well-being.

I looked towards the cab of the truck. Jasper had Bella cradled to his chest. Compared to Esme's earlier description of Bella's condition, she was looking significantly better.

"What can I do?"

My question had been for Jasper, but Esme was the one to answer me.

"We need to drive the truck over to a little cabin. It's fully stocked for Bella, but Jasper isn't in the proper mind to drive right now, and running with Bella isn't an option. She's freezing as is."

I nodded and got behind the wheel, Esme jumping in after me.

"Where am I going, Jasper?"

He flicked a glance at me, before giving me the directions.

Before long, the cabin came into view. Esme had been right, it _was_ small, but it had more than enough room for Jasper and Bella.

Esme darted in ahead of us, and I took the opportunity to take a closer look at Bella. Jasper stiffened, something to be expected, but the examination was over quickly.

He flitted into the cabin with me right on his heels. He didn't stop until he reached the bedroom, and had carefully laid Bella on the bed.

"Esme, would you please bring some mineral water and something for Bella to eat?"

"Already done, dear." Esme sailed into the room with a small cooler and a tray laden with various food choices for Bella. Boiled apples, soup, and toast being a few of them.

Jasper managed a strained smile. "Thank you, Esme." He nodded curtly at me. "Carlisle."

I returned it. I knew Jasper was not behaving this way intentionally (or maybe he was). His mate has been relentlessly traumatized many times, and his instincts were on high alert. In his eyes, I was another threatening male that was much too close to his vulnerable mate.

"We'll leave you now, dear. Call us if you need anything," Esme told him. He returned her gentle smile with a genuine one of his own.

Esme turned, laced her fingers with mine, and we walked out of there.

. . .

**JPOV**

_My Angel._

I finally had my beautiful Bella back in my arms. I curled myself around her prone form. Like with the water, I had managed to pour the soup down her throat. After ingesting only sedatives for four days, she was resting a good hell of a lot easier with some actual nourishment.

My mate whimpered and snuggled closer to me. I smiled, nuzzling her hair and inhaling her sweet scent. I had been keeping her as relaxed and calm as possible. Bella had been kept unconscious, but she had yet to get any _real_ sleep in quite some time. Before Alice had ever taken her, my poor girl had had fear and trepidation as her constant companions. It only made me hate Edward all the more, and wish I had killed him when I had the chance.

Bella squirmed, and I realized I had unwittingly projected my emotions onto her. I quickly reined them in, sending her a wave of love and calm. She smiled, a peaceful sigh escaping her.

We laid there for awhile. I really don't know how long it was but Bella began to stir, so it must've been a few hours.

She stretched, her body shuddering like a cat's. Her eyelids fluttered open, and for a moment she regarded me with sleepy confusion.

"Jasper?" she murmured huskily.

_Oh hell._

Her voice, still so heavy with sleep, coupled with her hooded eyes, made her look so fuckable. I swallowed, and focused on answering her.

"I'm here, Darlin'."

Bella curled closer to me. "You came for me," she sighed.

I pressed kisses to her hair, face, and neck. "Oh Baby, of course I did."

"What about…them?"

"Edward's still alive; although he is missin' a few body parts, courtesy of Rose and Char. And I burned his hand and left permanent scars on his leg."

I felt her confusion. "Burned? As in…?"

"As in Edward no longer has a right hand," I finished.

She smiled at me. "So how bad is his leg?"

"Like I said, permanently scarred; I also gave him a limp."

Her eyes widened. "How?"

"I spat my venom into the top of the leg where it had been torn from his body…"

"And therefore will never properly heal," she answered.

"Yes."

Bella wasn't strong enough to move yet, but she leaned up to kiss my cheek anyway. My stubborn Angel.

She groaned as she settled back into the bed, and I could feel some pain coming from her. I pulled her closer, until her head rested on my chest. I eased her pain, replacing it with a sense of relaxation.

"Jasper?" Bella croaked. She sat up again. "Was that you?" She gave me a befuddled look.

"Was what me? And Angel, you need to rest. You're not outta the woods yet."

"In a minute, I promise. But was that you? That purring? You sounded like a very contented cat." Her lips twitched at her silly comparison.

I gently, but firmly, drew her back down to me. I settled her on my chest and resumed purring for her.

"Does that answer your question?"

She snuggled into my arms and sighed. "Mm-hmm," she hummed.

"Jasper?" she garbled, half-asleep.

"Yes, Baby?" I couldn't help my chuckle.

"Thank you. The only reason you stopped at Edward's hand was so I could have my say."

I smiled. My observant, brilliant, perceptive, beautiful, beautiful woman. "You're welcome."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Darlin'," I whispered, but she was already asleep.

. . .

**APOV**

_I warned you._

I whimpered at the voice. It had switched from chastising me for not killing Bella, to insisting Jazz and I didn't belong together.

_He doesn't love you._

_ No, you're wrong! Jasper would never leave me. Not after all the good I've done for him!_

The voice scoffed. _Good? You helped another man torture and rape his mate. You kidnapped his mate, drugged her, and then you left her for dead._

I seethed even as I flinched at the harsh tone. Jazz was mine! I had spent the past 60 years loving him. He barely knew Bella, and she him.

_Like it matters._

_ It should. _I pouted.

_I wasn't referring to how well they know one another; although that makes no difference either._

I was confused. I tried to search for a vision, but just like the other 768 times I had tried since the family had captured me, I couldn't see anything.

_Black. Black. Black._

I growled in frustration. I didn't know where I was; only that I was in some vampire-proof version of a padded cell.

_Yeah, I spent my last human days in an asylum. Ha ha._

As much as I hated to, I had to take the bait the voice had flung out. _Not_ knowing would drive me insane.

_Ok. What are you talking about?_

Just then, the door crashed open. The feral crimson eyes of another vampire bored into mine.

And that's when the voice whispered its answer.

_Your death._

**I want to thank AbbeNormal and jaspurrfect for their amazing reviews. I absolutely love you guys!**

**Sorry for the delay; school has been hell, I've been working on getting in hours behind the wheel, and on top of that, my birthday's coming up, and I finally decided to celebrate it after three years! **

**As I've said before, I'm still open to any and all title suggestions for my new story. **

**Until next time, my darlings.**


	19. Chapter 19

****WARNING: Lemon chapter. Don't like, don't read.****

**BPOV**

I woke up to purring.

My head rested on Jasper's chest, and the vibrations tickled my ear. I twisted around to see his face; at my movement, his arms tightened around me.

He was beautiful. I had never seen him look so content, so at peace. He was strong, sweet, and he made me happy. I loved him.

Jasper must've sensed the shift in my emotions, because he smiled and said, "Yeah, me too."

He sat up with me cradled in his arms. "Are you hungry?"

My growling stomach cut me off before I could reply. I glared at it, and he laughed.

It was then that I noticed the food-laden tray at his elbow. I tried to reach it, but four days with no food or water really takes a lot out of you.

Jasper chuckled at what must have been a despondent expression on my face, until I gave him my Bambi eyes. The boy melted.

_Hello secret weapon._

He gave me the bowl of boiled apples. I was so weak, not to mention exhausted, that he had to feed me. An experience we both enjoyed. When I'd finished the apples, he handed me a bottle of water. I drained it in under a minute, but I felt better when I had.

Jasper took the empty bottle from me and gave me a full one. I drained that one too, but not as quickly. When I'd finished, I settled back into his embrace; he tightened his hold on me.

"Thank you, I feel better." My voice was hoarse from disuse.

Jasper pressed a kiss to my temple. "My pleasure."

I bit my lip. "I want Edward dead. Today."

He didn't respond at first, and I didn't know what to think. But then he asked, "And why is that?"

I snorted, "You didn't really think I'd let him live, did you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Not that. And no, I didn't. Why today?"

I shrugged. "Why not?"

He cracked a grin, and his eyes danced with amusement.

_And he's mine._

I decided to give him an actual answer. "I want to move on. I want to get past everything he and Alice have done to me. I want to move on with you, Jasper. And I can't do that if Edward's still alive."

"What about Alice?"

I suddenly realized that while he had answered my question regarding Edward, he had never said anything about the Grotesque Goblin.

"You mean she's still alive?"

He glanced at the wall clock. "Yes, but not for much longer." His tone was neutral.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "You're sounding pretty apathetic there, Major. Care to explain?"

He grinned when I called him "Major." I'd have to be sure to call him that more often.

"I washed my hands of her a long time ago, Darlin'," he drawled. "It's not that I'm apathetic of the situation, just her. Besides, Peter and Char will see that she gets what she deserves."

"Have to let their anger out somehow, don't they?"

He smirked. "Yeah; although, you should really ask Peter and Rose about their li'l game of Socc-ward; from what I could tell, they really enjoyed it."

I almost felt bad for taking away their soccer ball. Almost.

"Have Emmett take them to a sporting goods store. They'll get over it," I laughed.

He snickered. "Oh, don't you worry 'bout that. They've been dyin' to see what you'd end up doin' to the boy," he drawled, his accent thickening.

My breath caught and his eyes darkened. I knew where this was going, and I knew Jasper wasn't Edward, but…_what if?_

Jasper's fingers caressed my cheek. "Relax Darlin', we have all the time in the world." His voice was low, rough, and husky, and throw in his accent…_sexy._

I looked up into his black eyes. I waited for the hatred to claim me, but it never did. No hate, no fear, no disgust…nothing.

I slowly shook my head at him.

. . .

**JPOV**

_I am so goin' to hell for this._

My gorgeous girl was staring up at my through her lashes, her bottom lip between her teeth. I don't think she even realized it, but that fact certainly wasn't helpin' my case any.

Bella threw wave after wave of unrelenting love, lust, and desire at me. Did I want to stop? No. Did I want her to stop? Not a snowball's chance in hell. But Bella had to know what she wanted.

_She seems pretty decided._

I was _definitely_ goin' to hell for this, but when she started sucking on my earlobe and biting my neck, I couldn't find it in me to care.

I shifted our positions with her spread out under me. Bella still only wore the thin terrycloth robe Alice had dressed her in (as if she hadn't tormented my girl enough), so getting her naked took no time. I shredded the skimpy material without a second thought.

She flattened her hands on my stomach and pushed them upward, lifting my shirt off. The warmth of her skin jolted me like an electric shock; only in a brutally pleasant way.

I kissed her. Our first kiss and it was all hot breath, tangled tongues, and roaming hands.

In other words, it was perfect for us.

Bella twined her hands in my hair while I undid my belt and lowered my zipper. But the li'l minx had distracted me enough to push my hands away and tug my jeans down.

"Commando?" She quirked an eyebrow at me. I chuckled and kissed her again.

"Always Darlin'."

Bella pulled me back down to her level, and then she kept pulling until I'd settled my weight on her. She kissed me again, and again and again. My lips wandered to her neck, her collarbones, and her breasts. I couldn't keep my hands, or my mouth, off of her. As far as I could tell, she was havin' the same problem.

"Are you ready for me, Baby?" I murmured huskily.

She nodded, to breathless to speak. She shifted beneath me, spreading her legs. The scent of her arousal hit me hard. My already-straining member was becoming down-right painful. I lined myself up, kissing her soundly on the mouth as I slid inside of her.

Bella tensed slightly, but relaxed almost immediately. She nodded at me, her emotions a cyclone of pleasure and love.

My hips rocked into hers, and she met me, thrust for thrust.

I leaned down, pressing kisses everywhere and anywhere on her that I could reach. Bella only pulled me closer, too caught up to do anything but moan her pleasure.

"Jasper," she gasped, "I'm almost…"

"Me too, Baby," I breathed. "So close…"

A few more thrusts and her walls clamped down on me as she screamed my name. I shot my load into her hot depths before collapsing on her, spent.

Bella nuzzled her face against my neck. Her emotions crashed over me in waves of bliss, peace, and love. I felt on top of the world.

"Thank you," she sighed, exhausted.

I chuckled, "My pleasure, Darlin'."

I felt her emotions shift, and she relaxed against me. I rolled us over, so she was lying on my chest.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled, already half-asleep.

"I love you."

My Angel fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Ok, that was my first lemon **_**ever**_**, so cut me some slack please.**

**This was more of a filler; I imagine the next chapter will contain the dynamic duo's death scenes. We'll see what happens.**

**Drop me a line, love it? Hate it? Do I need a new hobby?**

**Until next time, my darlings.**


	20. Chapter 20

**BPOV**

When I woke up this time, I was alone.

Oh, and someone was yelling.

I was on Cloud Nine, and on Cloud Nine, there was a fuckload of screaming and yelling!

I glanced out the window. Outside, I saw Tanya Denali in a screaming match with her two sisters, Kate and Irina. Laurent (yes, from James's coven) and another male stood off to the side from the two Denali sisters I actually _liked_.

I couldn't make out what they were saying, but Tanya looked like she would be crying if that were possible.

"Mornin' Angel," a husky voice murmured.

I turned to find Jasper standing by the bed. He smirked before he leaned over to kiss me. His hand took the opportunity to trail across my still naked body. I shivered.

He pulled back and set a plate of food on the bedside table. It was then that I noticed he'd thrown on a pair of jeans while he was up.

I pouted.

He chuckled at my expression and kissed my pout. I opened my mouth slowly, teasingly. He took the bait, and within seconds we were tangled together on the bed.

I came quickly. What could I say? My mate's hot, I was horny, and he's an empath! I was one lucky lady.

I snuggled into his arms and pressed a kiss to one of the scars over his heart. He purred his approval and nuzzled my hair. I sighed. This was how things were supposed to be.

And then I remembered what had waked me up.

"Jasper? Why are the Denalis getting into a screaming match with each other? Why is Laurent here? Who's that other guy out there with them?"

His laughter interrupted me. "Slow down, Sweetheart. The 'other guy' out there is Garrett. He's an old friend and Kate's mate. Laurent is here because he's Irina's mate. As for the screaming match, well…they're arguing 'bout Edward."

Now _that_ caught my attention. "Why?"

He sighed, and pulled me closer. "Alice is dead. Tanya knows that Edward will be next, and she's pleading for his life. Her sisters are tryin' to get through to her, but we may just end up killin' Tanya too."

"Why?" I asked, surprised.

He tilted my chin, so I had to look him in the eye. "Tanya knew where you were, Baby. The only reason we found you when we did was because Carmen had overheard Tanya on the phone with Alice, and she just happened to mention where she was keeping you. Tanya knew I was lookin' for you, Bella, and she never said a word. I can't forgive her for that."

I sat up on my elbow so I was leaning over him. I peppered kisses over his face, neck, and I paid special attention to his scars. A purr rumbled in his chest, and I grinned.

"So…Alice is dead? You killed her?" I needed him to confirm it.

"Yes Darlin', she's dead, but I didn't kill her."

"You didn't? Then who?"

He grinned. "I told you last night that I had left her to Peter and Char. You must have been…distracted." He waggled his eyebrows.

I laughed, I couldn't help it. "But what about Edward?"

"You still want him dead, don't you?"

_Was he serious? _"Hell fucking yes!"

He smirked. "Just say when and how, Baby. I'll make it happen."

I kissed him, before settling back on his chest. "Thank you, Major."

His chest rumbled. I couldn't tell if the sound he was making was a purr, a growl, or some odd combination of the two, but it was definitely sexy.

I broke the silence a moment later. "I do have an idea…on how he should die," I mumbled thoughtfully.

That picked his interest. "Really? Do tell."

Jasper had filled me in on more or less what had happened when he was looking for me. "You said Char kicked Edward's head off, right?"

"Yeah."

I grinned. "Think she'd do it again?"

The vampire in question appeared at the window. "For you, Sug', anytime!" And then she was gone.

Jasper and I chuckled at her antics.

"Ok, besides havin' Char punt his head, what else did you have in mind for the boy's execution?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head. "Not telling."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

I grinned. "It's a surprise."

He didn't look to happy about that, but when I snuggled up to him again and pleaded a little bit (I may have thrown in a "Major" or two), he caved.

"So what about Tanya?"

"What 'bout her?"

"Are you gonna kill her?"

"Are you gonna fight me on it?" he countered.

"No. Why would I?"

"You tell me."

I rolled my eyes. _Men!_

"Allow me to remind you, Major Whitlock, I am not a mind reader," I huffed.

"Thank _God_ for that," he muttered.

"Why are you being so cryptic?" While a part of me was worried about him, a bigger part of me was getting pissed off.

He scrubbed a hand over his face. "I'm sorry, Baby," he sighed wearily. "I think everyone's irritation, frustration, and impatience is starting to get to me."

I kissed his jaw. "Is that all?"

I didn't want to foul up his mood again, but I couldn't make him feel better if he didn't talk to me!

"I was a li'l worried 'bout how you'd react to the news of Alice and Tanya," he admitted.

"Well allow me to clarify for you," I answered. "I'm fucking _giddy_ Alice is ash, and I don't give a rat's ass about Tanya. Light her up and dance around her burning pyre for all I care! I just want my Major back."

He gave me a genuine smile. I was relieved to see him relax a little.

Jasper brushed a loose strand of hair out of my face. "So when did you wanna do this, Babe?"

I grinned evilly. "Today."

. . .

**Edward's POV**

Alice was dead.

Jasper's _friends_ Peter and Charlotte had dragged me outside. I had been picking their brains, only to find them remembering Alice's death scene. They had spent the night tormenting her with lies. Things like how she and Jasper were never met to be, how Bella and I were never meant to be, how she deserved what was coming to her. With each cruel accusation they hurled her way; they tore off a body part and flung it into the fire.

I would avenge her, but first I had to get my Bella back.

I glanced around, I was surrounded. Peter and Charlotte, Kate and Garrett, Irina and Laurent, and Emmett and Rosalie; they all stood around me.

I had a limp and one hand, plus I was in constant pain from all the venom I had lost. My chances of escaping were not good, but I couldn't give up. Bella needed me to save her, and I needed to avenge Alice.

The wind shifted, and I smelled her: _Bella_. My mouth watered at the scent of her succulent blood. She was mine, and I would have her one way or another.

But then I caught something else. Her scent, if was…off. I inhaled deeply, trying to detect the error.

And that's when I figured it out.

"_You!_" I howled at Bella and Jasper as they approached. "You _defiled_ her! And you _let_ him!"

Jasper pulled Bella closer, she leaned against him, but she smirked at me. I didn't find the situation funny. She was _mine!_

And then I found myself face down in the mud.

_Save it Edward!_ Rose mentally snarled. She was standing on my head, preventing me from getting up.

"Are you ready, Angel?" Jasper murmured to _my _Angel.

_Ready for what?_ Everyone had cleared their minds; I had no idea what was going on.

"I've been ready for a long time," her sweet voice answered.

"Peter."

"Where d'ya want him, Sweets?" the oaf drawled.

"Doesn't matter; all I need is a cigarette and a light. Sit him up."

Rosalie got off of me, but not before giving me a swift kick in the temple.

I was hauled up into a sitting position and I spat the mud out of my mouth. Peter passed a cigarette to Bella, and Jasper handed her his lighter. She stuck the cigarette between her lips and lit up, blowing the smoke into my face.

"Bella," I admonished, "put that cigarette out right this instant. It's a distasteful habit."

She ignored me. "Char?"

Charlotte smirked. "Sug', I thought you'd never ask."

Charlotte stepped up behind me, Emmett stood on my injured leg so I was unable to move.

_What was going on?_

. . .

**RPOV**

It was over quickly.

Char sauntered up behind Edward, and as she had done before, took a couple steps back, sized him up, shot her foot forward, and dug the heel of her boot into the back of his neck.

Peter whooped, flitting off to catch Edward's head.

Bella grinned. "Thanks, Char." She kissed her on the cheek.

Char returned it. "Anytime, Hon'."

Bella took one last drag from her cig before stubbing it out in the hole where Edward's head used to be.

The effect was immediate. Edward's headless body was engulfed in flames. Peter tossed the head to Jasper, who immediately chucked it into the inferno.

"It's done," Bella murmured.

**Yes it is.**

**Well, there ya have it. No more Alice and Edward. I'll probably throw in one or two more chapters. But this was the bulk of where it was supposed to get, so I'm not sure.**

**But because I love you all so much, I'll throw you at least one more chapter, if not more.**

**Until next time, my darlings.**


	21. Epilogue

**BPOV **

It had been two weeks since I killed Edward.

Carlisle and Esme surprisingly understood. In fact, they were both falling over themselves apologizing for not seeing it sooner. I know Esme blamed herself for not better protecting me as her "daughter." I didn't blame them. After all, it was Edward's charms that had gotten me into the whole mess in the first place. But it is also because of those charms that I found Jasper.

Every other couple (Rose and Em, Peter and Char, Katie and Garrett, and Irina and Laurent) was happy for us. When it got around to the others what I had told Jasper about Tanya, well… let's just say they didn't waste any time on it.

It _was_ pretty funny to watch Peter _actually_ dance around Tanya's burning pyre. Rose taped the whole thing.

What _was_ surprising though, was how well Irina and Kate handled their sister's execution. They had taken me aside and had explained to me how they knew it was bound to happen, what with the way Tanya behaved. I was glad they'd understood, I had become good friends with them and hadn't wanted that relationship lost.

An hour after Edward's ashes had settled, Jasper and I piled into Peter's truck with him and Char. Jasper had a house down in Texas, and that's where we lived now. Peter and Char had a room, but they also had an apartment of their own about an hour away, closer to the city.

I absolutely loved it there. I loved the heat, the sun, and Jasper's house was isolated enough that we both got to enjoy it. If I had to guess, I'd say he enjoyed the weather even more than I did. He had told me at one point how much he had missed the sun since moving in with the Cullens. They never moved anywhere even remotely sunny, if it could be helped. And the very few times that they had, their houses were always too close to civilization.

It was…odd, not having to worry about Alice or Edward anymore. Freeing, but odd. I still had nightmares, sometimes flashbacks even. Jasper suspected the whole ordeal had left me with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. I would not be at all surprised if that was the case. The nightmares had lessened though. When Jasper would finally _let_ me sleep, I'd be too tired to really dream. And on the occasion I did, my cowboy could just calm me down. Thank you, empathy!

I stretched out on the window bench I was lounging on. Even though the library had originally been Jasper's study, I had more or less taken it over. He didn't mind. One of the things he had told me as he had walked me around the property that first day was that he'd wanted to show me his library for a long time. He had wanted to share it with someone he knew would truly appreciate it. He was quick to integrate the few books I'd kept at Edward's cottage into his vast collection. Peter had, as a "welcome to the family" present, given me his credit card and told me to order any books I wanted. I had never been a big shopper (something I'd never been able to get through Alice's thick skull), but I almost tackled Peter when I hugged him. I was so excited!

I chuckled at the memory. I'd surprised him that was for sure. But I think he was pleased at my response to his "present."

"What's funny, Sugar?"

Jasper sat down on the bench, moving my feet to his lap. He's gotten into the habit of massaging my feet and working any kinks out of my legs. After being cooped up in a dog cage, I couldn't walk too well, and on the few times I did, only for short periods of time. When I asked, Carlisle had recommended therapeutic massage.

I hummed in contentment. "I was just thinking about Peter's gift, and how I pulled one over the old vamp."

He chuckled. "'Bout time he got knocked down a peg or two."

"Hey!"

I burst out laughing. Peter was standing outside the window glaring at Jasper. My cowboy chuckled at his brother and went back to rubbing my feet.

Peter doesn't react well to being ignored.

"She did _not_ pull one over me, and there were no pegs bein' knocked down!" he ranted.

"Whatever ya say, Petey!" I sang.

He huffed, threw in another glare for good measure, and stomped away. Jasper and I howled with laughter.

"There'll be hell to pay, won't there?" I choked out between giggles.

Jasper nodded. "After that comment, most definitely."

I batted my lashes at him. "You'll protect me, won't you Major?" I purred.

His eyes darkened. "Yeah Darlin', I'll protect you."

. . .

"Darlin'? Baby, wake up."

I groaned, burying myself in the bed.

Jasper chuckled, "C'mon Sweetheart, time to get up."

I shook my head. "Don't wanna."

"Too bad."

I pouted.

He chuckled again. When I didn't hear anything else for a few minutes, I figured he'd left.

_Yeah right._

I felt an ice cold hand slip under my shirt right as the covers were torn away.

"Jasper!" I shouted, popping up like a damn daisy.

"Great, you're up."

I flopped back down, hugging one of the pillows. I didn't want to get up. I hadn't promised him anything either, so there was no making me!

He gave an exasperated sigh. I smiled to myself, snuggling deeper into the recesses of our bed. It wasn't my fault; Carlisle had me on bed rest (for lack of a better term). While he deferred to Jasper as my mate, Carlisle was still my doctor. And as far as he was concerned, I had _a lot_ of sleep to catch up on.

Jasper must've been thinking the same thing, because I heard him grumble, "Damn Carlisle."

"Don't worry Major; I know how to get her outta bed."

Peter? When the hell did he get here?

"Peter," Jasper warned.

"Relax, Major. It's harmless."

"I highly doubt that."

I felt something on my leg; it felt like fingers. They lightly pattered up my leg, over my hip, across my ribs, to my arm. Whatever it was, it tickled.

"If you're trying to tickle me out of bed, Pete, it won't work," I deadpanned.

"I'm not touchin' ya, B," Peter choked out between chuckles.

"Peter, get that fuckin' thing away from her!" Jasper shouted from the next room.

Wait. If it wasn't Peter tickling me, and it wasn't Jasper, then…

My eyes shot open. Sitting on my arm was an ugly, hairy, gargantuan tarantula.

_Was it salivating?_

I screamed, I shrieked, and I howled. I shot out of bed so fast my head spun, yet I still managed to land on my feet.

Peter was howling too…with laughter!

You'd think there'd be _some_ consolation in the fact that, in my spaz out, I had unwittingly launched the tarantula into Petey's face, but no! The damn thing didn't even faze him. He was fucking _petting_ it like it was a beloved puppy or something.

"Peter!" Jasper roared. I was still jittery from Peter's little _pet_, but I was able to calm down somewhat after Jasper wrapped his arms around me.

"What the hell, Pete?" I bit out.

The fucker smirked at me. "Payback, baby girl, payback."

"Protect me, my ass," I muttered to Jasper.

Jazz grimaced, and Peter crowed even harder than before. I rolled my eyes at my brother and kissed my mate on the cheek. He winked at me.

Eternity, here I come.

**Well there ya have it. It began with yelling, and it ended in yelling. **

**When I first began this story, I never thought in a million years that I'd ever finish it. Hell, I never thought so many people would like it!**

**Anyways, now that REDO is at last complete, I will place my focus on Sweet B, so that I can then move on to my new story. Speaking of which, I need title ideas people! While the ones I've been given are amazing in one way or another, I don't have very many.**

**And because I know **_**someone**_** will mention it, a thousand apologies for the delay. First it was my birthday, then I was sick for nearly three weeks, then it was standardized testing, and **_**then**_** it was Spring Break (which I am still on). **

**So, for now, this is good bye.**

**Until next time, my darlings.**


	22. IMPORTANT AN

**IMPORTANT!**

I hate author's notes, but this was necessary.

I just put up the poll regarding the title of my next story. If you would like to read the summary I've written, PM me, and it will be sent to you.

Also, I'd love a banner for this story.

I've seen some amazing banners out there made by fans of many incredible stories. And I was planning on making it into a bit of a contest. The winner would get to dictate a one-shot for REDO. Meaning, they'd decide the POV, the pairing, the topic, everything.

Deadline for banner entries is June 1st.


End file.
